Missing
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: When after a massive argument between Len and herself, Neru discovers the next day that Len never returned home after storming off the the school premises. But then he never came home at all, Rin is convinced her brother is one of his vanish for a day and turn up the next moods. Neru starts to worry, convinced that there is something more going down with Len's disappearance.
1. Prologue: Taken

**A/N: I really enjoy Vocaloid so I've tried writing a story. Please enjoy. :3 And critique.**

* * *

**Prologue: Taken**

The sun rays trickled down, washing over the pavement, yet it's warm rays failed to warm even the slightest inch of air. Leaving a gentle breeze blowing chills into all passers, it also blew the petals of the cherry blossoms along the ground, making it a delightful walk under the blossom trees. The soft aroma of the blossoms drifted, hanging in the air, leaving the day rather pleasant if it wasn't for the occasional gust of cool breeze.

Len pulled the blazer of his school uniform tighter around him as another ungrateful blast of cold air, blew petals and chills into him. He gritted his teeth, still not amused with himself for walking out of school grounds.

_"You are such a selfish idiot in school, only thinking of your own amusement!" _Neru's spiteful words echoed in his head as he walked, leaving him shaking slightly from anger and the bitter warmth.

He looked at the ground, his eyes prickling with tears of rage as he walked, his mind not thinking clearly, "I'm not selfish..." He mumbled to himself as he walked, his eyes fixed firmly, but his sight was blurring.

Clenching his fists, he walked slower, regretting storming out of the classroom, leaving the school premises altogether, he nibbled on his lower lip, deep in thought. His thoughts distracted him, so he didn't notice the black jeep with tinted windows that was steadily driving behind him. Following him.

_I don't think of my own amusement... I just get bored... But then I am... _He thought carefully, getting lost deeper into his thoughts by the second, his brow creased in confusion as he adjusted his bag, pulling the strap back up onto his shoulder.

The sky seemed to darken as he paused for a moment, considering whether to turn back and face the consequences of leaving the school without a valid reason. But then started to walk again, it was better if he had time to try and pull his head round what she meant. Then he'd be able to apologise if it was true, which he was starting to figure she was.

The sound of a car door opening brought Len out of his thoughts, but he didn't think much of it, people got out of their cars all the time, right?

Footsteps sounded off the path behind him, making him slightly on edge as he walked, they seemed to be matching his strides. His fear upped, sending small shivers down his spine. He glanced back, over his shoulder, seeing 3-4 men following him. They were dressed all in black, most of them were big built, quite muscular except one who was tall and slender, but Len was sure he was much stronger than he seemed.

His breathing increased as he sped up, breaking into a jog as he looked forward, the men also upping their speed, making Len break out of the jog into a run.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god. _Len's panicked thoughts coursed through his mind as he darted across the road, the men following him, gaining on him. Len was fast but these men were much faster, their legs taking longer strides than him.

The jeep followed them casually, driving at a leisurely pace as Len turned down an alley. Pleading that it was just a robbing. He kept running, his footsteps echoing off the ground as he tried to gain speed and distance,

Speeding round a corner, he skidded lightly but didn't falter, still gritting his teeth, fear pounding in his heart and adrenaline thundering round his veins, leaving the sound of his blood rushing around his body crashing through his ears.

"I shouldn't of left the school." He panted as he raced round another corner, again skidding across the floor, nearly losing his balance in the worst of situations. The men closing the little distance Len had gained in a short amount of time.

He halted as he reached the dead end and panic filled his vibrant blue eyes, "No..." He muttered as the blonde boy examined the wall that stood in front of him. He nibbled, once more, on his lower lip as he heard the men approaching.

In a feeble attempt, Len began to climb the wall. Not getting far before a pair of strong hands, roughly grabbed hold of him, yanking him down into waiting arms. They immediately clasped onto him, not releasing him as they dragged him away from the wall,

"Get off-" Len's yell was cut short as a hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him. He flailed, trying to make them loosen their grips but it was to no avail as they carried him, pulling out a cloth that smelt strongly of chemicals.

Len's eyes widened as the man removed his hand and another smothered his mouth with the cloth, the smell invading him, making his head spin heavily. He tried to keep conscious but could feel himself slipping away, unable to stop the dark abyss containing him, trapping him in sleep.

Once he was out of it, the man that held him shifted Len, hurrying back out of the alley, the other 3 men following behind. Smirks plastered on their faces as they realised they had succeeded.

The jeep was waiting outside of the alley, waiting for them to return. Once they were in view the man in the driver's seat smirked, "Target obtained." He spoke into his mouth piece.

One of the men opened the door, letting the man with Len clamber in, their eyes fixed on him firmly as the rest climbed in.

The driver nodded, revving the car as they shut the door, he smirked to himself, driving along the road.

"Now we got him, what do we do?" The lanky male asked, his eyes flicked over the short boy one of the bigger built men held. His mind pondering over all the pain they were going to inflict on him, a sick smile spread on his face as he imagined the blonde kid begging for his life as they dragged a blade along his torso.

"You know." The driver grunted, his voice harsh and husky from one to many cigarettes.

The lanky male nodded, his tongue trailing along his bottom lip, his eyes resting on the young boy, his mind thinking it over as they slowly left the area of the town where they had abducted the blonde boy.


	2. Chapter 1: Runaway

**A/N: I've finally finished chapter 1, though I have been revising for my GCSEs so sorry it's been awhile. I don't think I'm that good at writing stories so I am grateful to all of you who wrote review, favourited and followed this story. So, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Runaway**

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid me. _Neru thought bitterly as she rested on the desk, her amber eyes gazing at the window, a feeling of dread sinking in her stomach, _You insulted the guy you like and now he's ran off school premises... _She let out an inward groan, burying her face in her arms which were folded neatly on her desk.

"Miss Akita?" The teacher's stern voice reached her, making her look up, blinking at the plain, strict looking woman in front over her. She had a pretty ordinary face, coal black eyes and glasses that perched on the edge of the bridge of her nose. Her long, straight, black hair was up in a fancy bob and she wore a simple outfit. She wore a tight fitting pinstriped skirt that was accompanied by a posh white blouse that was tucked in neatly. Upon her feet were black heels.

"Yes Ma'am?" Neru replied, feeling a little annoyed with having to call every female teacher 'Ma'am'. It drove her crazy.

The teacher adjusted her skirt, getting a few whispers from the opposite gender in the class, "Please pay more attention, after yours and Master Kagamine's little tiff, I believe the class has enough excitement for today."

Neru felt her cheeks tint a faint shade of red as the argument replayed in her mind, making her gut twist in further shame of what she said. She looked down at the ground, "I know, I'm sorry."

The teacher nodded in satisfaction, going to her desk, moving some papers over. She looked over the class, her eyes falling on Len's empty desk and she seemed a little fed up.

Neru already missed Len's quick humour, his talent to wind the teachers up until they snapped. She missed the way he could brighten up a classroom, making it more pleasant to be in. She could imagine his impatient tap as he was watched by the teacher until they looked away, then he'd do something that made them all laugh.

She glanced over at his sister, Rin, who seemed to be not bothered. She was helping Miku stack her books, her hands brushing over the covers of each book before nodding with satisfaction. Her nails painted in a similar yellow to her shoulder length hair that rested calmly on her shoulders.

Thankful it was the last day of school for half term, Neru let out a relieved sigh as Rin's blue eyes fell on the clock, obviously already counting down till they were free.

Miku giggled lightly, whispering something inaudible to Rin. Her teal green hair resting in big pigtails that cascaded down her hips when she stood. Her green eyes matching her hair colour as she observed the boys that remained in the class.

Rolling her eyes, Neru turned back to the front, looking at the description to what they were meant to be doing in a dulling matter, her mind going else where as she gazed into space.

_"I don't care! Len, you're so immature, it annoys me! Sometimes I wish you would disappear!" _Neru froze as her last shout echoed in the air, followed by what she added on after, _"We all do."_

"It wasn't true..." She mumbled to herself, mentally kicking herself for saying that, for pushing that onto his shoulders.

She looked at the ground, feeling her stomach twist even more. Neru eyes fell onto her desk, her mind ticking slowly over nothing but how stupid she had been. Her bright amber hair up in the usual side ponytail hanging beside her.

"So, back to calculating the area of a trapezium," The teacher's voice droned. It left Neru as a depressed wreck as she would of known that Len would of said something that was true and would make them laugh, "What do we do?"

Neru zoned out again as the teacher took over, letting her students that had brains reply to the question.

Sighing, she rested her head in her folded arms, closing her eyes, imaging if she could just take it all back, her taunt, her rage, Len's yells. She wished she could just rewind it all.

Sometime later the bell to signal the end of school thundered through the halls, echoing in the classrooms as everyone broke out into grins, their eyes fixed on one another's.

Scrapes of chairs across the tiled floor could be heard as everyone stood, overjoyed and ready to start their short holiday off school, their faces buzzing with excitement. Rin climbed up on her chair, her grin widening - she wasn't worried at all about her brother, about if he was okay.

"School's out!" She yelled through cupped hands, earning eruptions of cheers as people started to leave the classroom, talking among themselves about their plans.

Neru barely stood before Miku grabbed her right arm dragging her as she grasped the strap of her bag. Rin was walking along side her on the other side, giggling as 3 boys got stuck in the doorway, trying to squeeze through at the same time.

"Goddammit." One of them muttered, he was quite tall, his spiked blue hair shining slightly as he struggled to free himself.

She rolled her eyes, helping the remaining students left in the classroom to push them, shoving them free of the door and sending 2 of them crashing into the solid floor.

"Ah, crap." One exclaimed, "My knee." He clambered up, adjusting his weight before following the low of the crowd that led outside into the freedom air that awaited them through the main doors to the school.

Rin hooked her arm through Neru's left arm, her and Miku gently steering her through the crowded maze of classmates and students, trying to get to the safety of the outdoors.

Once they were out, the cold air caressed their bare arms which weren't covered by the short sleeves of their sailor like uniform tops. The chills also nipping the bare skin of their legs that was showing between the knee length socks and the pleated, black skirts that also complemtated their uniforms.

"Sure is cold." Rin muttered lowly, "The sun could at least share its warmth." Her eyes flickered to Neru then Miku as they nodded in their silent agreement.

The three of them walked along, following the crowd as people fled off school premises at their normal pace, their excited speech jumbling into a wall of words around them, leaving Neru's head reeling as she tried to focus on what Rin was saying.

"-Basically, you both come to mine and we'll go to the cinema." Rin finished, as if knowing Neru hadn't heard the first half of her plans tomorrow as Miku beamed, nodding slightly.

Neru's gut felt like it had dropped as if it was a block of lead, she dreaded seeing Len tomorrow, but it would mean that her apology could be used. A horrid feeling sinking in as she imagined him rejecting it, telling her he never wanted to speak with her again. Then would she argue with? Who would she admire?

Miku must of seen Neru's confused expression as she places a comforting arm round her friend's slender shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze, "It'll be okay. Len will have calmed down by tomorrow." She soothed her.

Rin nodded lightly, "Yeah. He'll be all normal again tomorrow." She smiled at Neru, showing kindness that Rin hardly showed toward people. She was more harsher than Len - who was loveable and friendly. He hardly ever got into fights.

But he tended to get into arguments with Neru a lot, her quick anger had knack for making Len snap at her everytime she managed to speak to him. The words she spoke were usually bitter and she'd give anything to be able to talk to him normally, once, without bitter comebacks and making him storm off.

She let out another sigh, her heart feeling like a lead balloon in her chest. It ached painfully as she trudged along the path under the blossom trees.

Her eyes closed as she let Miku and Rin guide her down the path, the petals being blow by the gusts of wind into their hair which billowed behind them.

Neru looked at the sky slowly, wondering if Len was at home, recording songs while he tried to cool off.

The street was filled with voices, happy children who had begun their holiday and yells of businessman who hurried to catch their carpools from work to home as they weavef in and out of students to hurry along.

A small smile spread on her face, taking in the beauty of the world, she'd apologise to Len tomorrow.

* * *

Soft, pale light of the small lamp shone on the pale orange walls, the soft cream carpet seeming to glow white in the dimly lit room. The room was fairly small, a bed placed under the window, the soft yellowy orange covers messy and unmade. The pillow hidden part way under the tangle of fabrics.

A bookshelf the size of a chest of drawers was placed opposite the bed, next to it a oaken table on which a orange reading lamp sat upon and an open book. In front of the book was a steaming bowl of ramen that lay partially untouched, the smell filling the air of her room.

Neru's mind was pondering on tiny facts as she prodded at her food again, not really hungry for the half eaten meal that her mother had made. She bit her lower lip in slight worry about preparing her apology for tomorrow - what if he didn't forgive her?

_Don't be stupid... It's Len... He wouldn't be that cruel. _Yet she failed to reassure herself, sighing heavily as she buried her face into her folded arms that were now crossed neatly on top her desk surface.

Her mind was restless, thinking of different scenarios. What if Len did never speak to her again, her eyes prickled with hot tears and she scolded herself for falling for him in the first place. He shouldn't of been so nice to her when she first joined the school, stopping her from being a victim to the school bullies.

Neru found herself smiling at the memory, it had been really warm and Neru had just finished her first two lessons. She was sat under a tree, trying to cool down when they had came. They had taunted, flirted, tried to sit with her but then a small blonde boy had jumped down from the tree, startling Neru and the brutes. It had been Len, Neru didn't know why but instantly her heart started to quicken its pace.

_"Go away, you're just a bunch of perverts. Stop trying to hit off on every new girl." _Len's voice echoed heavily in her memory and she felt her heart seize as it had back then, her eyes imagining the boy, Len, that saved her from them.

The brutes had slumped away then, angry with being interrupted but Neru couldn't of been happier that this boy she hardly knew had helped her out. His blonde hair scraped back into a small ponytail and his fringe spiked messy, giving him a cute appearance with his startling blue orbs that looked at her. His smile was dazzling too, setting her heart beating at an impossible pace.

"Oh... Len..." Neru mumbled to herself, coming out of her memory, wishing he was there with her now, wrapping his skinny, yet toned arms round her as she breathed in his scent. The gentle, yet tight hold he'd hold her in why he forgave her and they'd go back to being friends. His soft skin brushing over hers, leaving her body with small shocks and shivers that she always experienced around him.

Warm water dribbled down her cheeks in droplets and it took her a while to realise she had shed tears over the situation. She shook her head slightly at her stupidity. Wiping the liquid away as more droplets fell, puddling on her desk below her.

Neru looked at the bowl of ramen again, lifting it and standing. Her mind still thinking over the matter as she walked toward the door, sighing slightly as she continued to tick over the current cotasrophe. Her hand was soon pressed against the wooden door, pushing it open as she walked out into the hallway.

"Oh, yes. No, he hasn't come by." She heard her mother's muffled voice coming from the room at the end of the cream hall, her voice soft and gentle but audible, "Did he not come home?"

Neru froze, listening intently but then could only hear the soft, 'hm' of her mother as she registered whatever the person on the phone was saying. She shook her head slightly, annoyed that she didn't know who it was. Her face fell into a scowl as she hurried to the stairs, travelling down them at a quick pace.

The hallway was composed of soft browns that whizzed past Neru's vision as she hurried toward the kitchen, skidding to a stop as she reached the neat area they'd usually cook in together for family time.

The kitchen was also composed of soft browns with some shades of cream thrown in to give it a soothing earth look, Neru's mother believed that with the Spirit of Nature it was to be welcomed in a home with an earth type feel. But it soothed Neru as well so she didn't argue.

Carefully, she placed the bowl of partially eaten ramen on the side, dusting down her bed clothes before looking to the clock, noticing how late it was getting, "Hm, I wonder if Rin is okay." She mumbled softly to herself but then her thoughts slipped back to her daydream about Len and her cheeks heated in embarrassment.

"Neru?" Her mum's soft voice rang out; her footsteps could be heard approaching the door and Neru bit her lower lip. Her mother's tone was soft, seemingly having to carry bad news to Neru's ears. She looked at the door as her mother's figure appeared, a gently sympathetic look radiating in the amber eyes they shared.

Despite the warm look Neru's mum laid upon her still Neru found herself shifting uncomfortable under her mother's persistent gaze as she dusted down the kimino she wore upon her slender frame.

"Yes mother?" Neru blinked, only using a formal approach when she wanted to get out of a conversation quicker than she actually wanted to enter it. _Please don't tell me she wants me to tell her about my love life, I keep telling her I don't like anyone... I can't admit my love for Len, not until he knows himself..._ She pleaded silently within her mind, where her most private thoughts seemed to stay hidden.

"Neru, sweetie." Her mother's gentle voice interrupted her train of though and Neru's amber orbs fixed on her mother as she walked a little further into the kitchen, "I heard about your fight with Len, I was wondering if he drops by, could you let me know?"

"Mum!" Neru blinked, a little alarmed by how she was talking about Len, "Why would he drop by? I said some really hurtful things. I can apologise to him as soon as possible though." Her uncomfortableness increased slightly by the sadness that seemed to then glint in her mother's eyes increased.

"Sweetie, Len didn't come home when he left... And he hasn't come home yet either." Neru's mother reached out, placing a kind gentle hand on her shoulder as Neru's face seemed to be disheartened, falling slightly as her mother broke the news that Len hadn't gone home and still hadn't bothered to return, was what she said that hurtful to him?

"It's all my fault. If only I hadn't said those spiteful things." She whispered, feeling the tears start to bundle in her eyes. Neru was ashamed to start crying over him in front her mother who knew that Neru seemed to get over the slightest things when she and Len usually fought but they'd always make up. Then Neru was back to her usual self.

The warm, salty tear dribbled from her left eyes, trailing down her cheek as her mum shushed her, wiping it away with a single brush of her hand, smiling faintly at her daughter who looked up at her sadly.

"Don't blame yourself." Was all her mother said before walking toward the door. She paused then, turning faintly. Her eyes trailing over her right shoulder at her kin, "He'll come back, you know Len."

Neru nodded faintly in a sense of agreement, not wanting to believe that Len would never forgive her. She couldn't let that happen not if she was going to confess to him about her hidden feelings, today's events giving her the unfound courage she needed as she smiled at her mother. She held the tears in, as if locking the unwanted emotion away in a small box in her throat where it hurt and ached, wanting to be released.

_Tomorrow. _She smiled happily. _Tomorrow everything will be put right._

* * *

Morning sun rays flowed through the parted curtains, illuminating Neru as she led amongst her bed covers, trying to ignore the sudden burst of light. She turned slightly, pulling her covers over her head as she grumbled to herself about how the sun needed an off switch. A gentle hand shook her softly as she continued to grumbled.

"Neru?" A familiar voice whispered, a voice that made her heart throb - Len!

"Len?" She grumbled softly and her reply was met with a soft chuckle.

"Don't be silly. Get up." The voice prompted, pulling her covers back making her squirm as the warmth of the sun touched the skin that wasn't covered by her bed clothes. Neru eased her eyes open, seeing Rin stood there, grinning like she usually did as she forced Neru from her bed like she did most weekends though Neru preferred a lie in to an early morning.

She rocketed upright, "Rin!" She squeaked, hoping that she didn't ask why Neru had called her 'Len'. She had only just gathered the courage to tell Len about her true feelings, she didn't want to face his violent sister just yet. Especially because of how overprotective of Len she was.

"Morning, now get up you dope. I'll forgive you for calling me by my brother's name if you hurry and dress." The female Kagamine giggled, skipping toward the door, "I'll give you ten minutes." Then she left, leaving Neru sat there in a stunned state. If Rin was here, does that mean that Len could be too?

She shot out of bed, hurrying to her wardrobe as she flicked through her fashions to find some sort of outfit that might impress the younger twin without being too obvious to his sister. Her hand rested on a pale blue shirt and she pulled it out with some denim shorts.

Neru then tried to strip extra quickly, pulling her bed clothes off, the top over her head while trying to pull down her bottoms. She hopped around, gritting her teeth then yelped as she crashed to the ground, lying there in a humiliated heap, "I'm glad Len didn't see that..."

After that display, soon she was dressed plus she had three minutes to spare of Rin's ten. Neru grinned to herself, running out of her room and hurrying toward the stairs, then slowed, not wanting to seem so anxious. Rin was sharp, if Neru rushed down and Len wasn't there then his twin may realise Neru's feelings and where would that leave her?

She descended at her normal pace, heading toward the living area where her mother's voice was talking to Rin, she replied in a bubbly tone that Rin constantly spoke in when she was happy. Neru's heart froze when she didn't hear Len's joyful, teasing tone.

"Did he come home last night?" Neru's ears picked out her mother's voice and she stopped outside the door, listening in.

"No, but you know Len, vanishes for a day, turns up the next. He'll be back later on today more than likely." Rin's tone changed to one of hesitant but sure.

"Yes, your brother has a thing for his vanishing act."

"Len just needs time to think." Then there was sound of shuffling as Rin adjusted herself in her seat. Neru gently pushed open the door, slipping into the room, a little downhearted that Len hadn't returned still.

"Morning mother." She bowed slightly in respect to her mother. A light chuckled reached her ears as she straightened up and her mother met her eyes with a smiling face that radiated kindness.

Rin jumped to her feet, giggling to herself - she sure did have the giggles this morning. Shooting her a skeptical glance, she told her mother she'd be back later on and then ushered Rin out the room.

As soon as they were out in the fresh air, Rin linked her arm in Neru's, "So, why did you call me Len?"

Instantly, Neru's heart quickened slightly, "I just really want to say sorry for what I said yesterday. I know how sensitive Len can be at times."

A small nod made her relax as Rin grinned more brightly. The older Kagamine twin was pulling her along, heading along the curved path that led from Neru's neighbourhood to hers. The weather had warmed today, the sun's rays resting over them, warming them with it's long reach. No chilly blasts of air were blew in their direction which made Neru thankful since she was not in the mood to be frozen to the bone on a nice day like this.

Thump. The sound of a body hitting the ground made them pause, looking around to see if someone had fallen but there was no sign they looked to the garden walls, coming to the conclusion that it was someone in one of the gardens hidden behind the walls.

Gathering themselves together they continued onward, their voices mixing together as they sung a song they usually sung in practice. Their faces spread into a radiant smile. When Neru was singing that was when she could truly forget her worries.

Len slipped her mind until she approached their neighbourhood, Rin at her side. Neru hadn't been to Rin's home before so was shocked to see the neighbourhood they lived on was considered the bad influence for the whole city.

Each wall had a graffiti artist's art on every inch of it giving the street a colourful appearance. Her breath caught in her throat, she thought the graffiti gave the street a sense of beauty. The only flaw that Neru could pick out was the dried, crisp, brownish red liquid that stained the floor, her stomach twisting as she put two and two together about what it was.

The painted walls seemed to watch them as they walked through them, heading towards a house that seemed to be the flower in a weed patch. The house was fairly big, the walls neatly painted with some decorative graffiti painted on the left side. Gentle white stones projected the calmness the house brought into this disturbed neighbourhood. Neatly trimmed, fern grass filled the front garden and a small deck chair had been placed in clear view of the sun. The Kagamine twin's mother sat in the deck chair.

"Mum!" Rin called out to her, pulling Neru into the yard. Her mother looked up, lowering the golden shades she wore to stop the sun's rays reaching her eyes. Her tanned skin giving her a healthy glow as she grinned at them both.

"Rin! Neru! Hello girls." She greeted them, waving a manicured hand at them. Neru noted how her blonde locks trailed in curls down past her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Her eyes a startling bluish green like Rin and Len's. Upon her body she wore a yellow vest top with blue denim shorts, a small butterfly charm hung from on of the belt loops over her left hip. A small baseball cap was placed on her head, obscuring partial parts of her face in a cool shade.

"Morning Mrs Kagamine." Neru greeted the older female, bowing gently in the traditional greeting.

"Neru, please call me Lenka, I've told you before." Rin's mother chuckled lightly, glancing towards the door where Miku stood the in shade, waving at them gently.

"Has Len returned?" The question was out before Neru could realise and she froze as Miku and Rin looked over at her, looking at her in a questioning manner.

Lenka looked to her, skimming her eyes over Neru's face in slight skepticism before shaking her head softly, "No, but he'll turn up... You know Len, he can never run away for long."

Giving the blonde Kagamine female a slight nod, Neru felt her heart sink but did not let her disappointment show on her face. Rin giggled then; poking Neru in the ribs before taking her closer to the house and into the shade next to Miku.

"Come on, let me get my bag and we can go out." Rin told them, darting off into the house in a rush. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she looked at the sky in a saddened way.

_Be safe Len..._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made Lenka the twins mother, Rinto is the father. But this is only my perception, please don't hate on me. T-T**


	3. Chapter 2: No Escape

**A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is and about the poor quality. As I've said before I really can't write stories, please leave a review. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Escape**

Silence. That was the numbing sound surrounding him as he tried to gather his senses. Len's memories were fuzzy; he tried to remember what happened after he left the school and where he was now.

The darkness was the result of some sort of sack that had been placed over his head; binds bit into his wrists and ankles as he tried to move them but only got sharp bites into his skin from the ropes as a sheer warning to stop. Panicked thoughts tangled in his mind as his memories and the current situation hit him.

_No! No! No! What's happening? Where am I? _Broken thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to gather where he was, why he was there?

A creak of a door opening made him freeze in fear, unable to move as his heart seemed to quicken, wanting to escape from where it was held and run from this unknown danger that had just entered the room.

"Subject 02.5, Len Kagamine." The voice was dry, merciless and made Len momentarily stop breathing as he heard footsteps approach, then noticing how cold the floor was against his bare arms, his school blazer having been removed from him sometime when he was unconscious.

Rough, warm hands grabbed his right arm, pulling him so he was sat up and rolling up his shirt sleeve to show the traditional marking of the Vocaloids, Len knew that who ever was in the room was now looking at his arm at the red '02' that was marked upon his shoulder. Gasps and murmurs rang out, signifying there was more than one person was in the room. His fear increased slightly.

"Get off me!" Len yelled, kicking out with his joined legs, catching whoever held him on his right thigh. The kick was sharp; a satisfying gasp erupted from where the voice had come from. Despite Len's voice being muffled and quietened by the bag more whispers reached him.

"He spoke." One whispered.

"He's awake?" Another seemed to be shocked.

With no idea where the sudden bravery came from, he still kicked out despite his fear that increased once the man lifted him and yanked the bag off his head. Len hissed at the sudden brightness, shutting his eyes as quickly as he could.

"Now, now." The man snarled, his breath hot and stale upon his face. It didn't have a pleasant smell either and Len screwed up his nose in disgust, "You're going to be difficult."

"Aw, geez, buy some breath mints and brush your teeth." The insult was out before Len could gain control of his voice and his eyes snapped open as the man shook him roughly. His eyes narrowed and fixed upon the male Kagamine.

Now that his eyes were open, the smaller male could look upon the man that held him. His face was turned into a snarl and the left side of his face was horrible and deformed from the result of a still healing scar. Black, piercing coal eyes glared at Len from within the narrow slits; the man's build was stocky yet muscular and his hands were big.

"Ugh..." Len made a sound of disgust without meaning to and mentally cursed at himself for letting the sound slip as it just angered the man more and felt himself fly through the air until his body made contact with the cold, damp walls.

Collapsing to the ground in a crumpled heap, the blonde boy made a tiny sound of pain as the man let out a smug sound and approached him slowly.

"Now, my little subject. I hope you have learned not to insult me. You have, haven't you?" His voice was dripping with such coldness and the words he spoke were dark. It was enough to make Len nod in fear of being hurt further, yet he knew that he wasn't just going to bow down willingly to this hairless ape that demanded he should.

Gathering the strength, he moved his head up to peer at everyone in the room, looking at them all in a slight pleading way but they were watching in shock and surprise but they made no move to come to the blonde Vocaloid's aid.

"Good, now if you will all follow me, Len has an appointment with Yukam and he doesn't like people looking in on his sessions with our subjects." The hairless ape smiled - even his smile was enough to repulse anyone near, turning his face into something that looked like a badger that had taken the blow of a car with its face - walking toward the door and leading the group of spectators out into the hallway.

"Ah, crap..." Len hissed as he tried to worm his way across the floor, "What have I gotten myself into?"

He already knew the answer, nothing but trouble. Everyone was probably overjoyed he was gone, no one would be looking for him and it was all his fault for being disobedient. Tears welled in his eyes and he clamped his teeth down on his tongue feeling them pierce the flesh. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth instantly as he managed to reach the centre of the floor.

_Mum... Dad... Rin... Miku... Even Neru... Will they be worried? _Small thoughts, questions snaked into his mind, coiling round his hope to form doubt as he lay there, gathering strength to go forward.

Slam! The door burst open and the slender man from before stood there, walking in with a box - he placed it down before shutting the door. His tongue trailed over his lips as he looked at Len who was powerless on the floor.

"Hello again." Len blinked lightly, this must be who the ape man said was Yukam, Yukam's voice was a mild voice, sarcasm and bluntness could be heard from within his tone.

Yukam fiddled with the box, opening it slowly, inside were knives; guns; needles of all sizes also wrapped up in a small circle was a whip. Instantly it clicked in the younger male's mind it was a box made to torture and he tried to struggled out of the binds, yet still no luck came to him as he remained as trapped as he was before.

"Ooh, no. Now, we don't want you escaping, do we?" Yukam's sick voice reached him as he felt the man's cold hands on his already chilled arms as he unbuttoned Len's shirt to reveal the white vest top he wore underneath.

"Stop it you goddamn pencil." The boy squirmed trying to stop the slender bloke from taking his school shirt away, but felt strong fingers dig into his neck as a hand clasped it in its grasp in a matter of seconds.

"No. No. No." The sick teasing continued, "In order to beat the rules into you, we can't leave evidence on your clothing, hm?"

"Please... Don't." Warm tears slid down Len's cheeks now, his fear making him tremble as fianlly his school shirt was taken from him and the slender man began to cut away Len's vest.

"Shush now. It will all be over soon. It depends on how good you are at remembering."

Shaking his head, he tried to pull away but the blade that Yukam was using to cut away his vest dug into his chest, making him wince and stop instantly, "Don't, please!"

"Now, now. Don't talk unless spoken to."

Soon his vest top lay in strips beside his knees, the young, blonde male felt slightly exposed in front of this man who seemed to have great pleasure in seeing the distress of others. Yukam then place the blade to the left side of his stomach and dug it in making Len yelp in sudden pain.

"Rule one, there is no escape." Yukam told him coldly, smirking at the younger boy's fear that was written all over his face, "Repeat." The knife was dug further into Len's flesh.

"N-No escape." His voice cracked as he said it, no wanting to believe that just yet.

"Good boy." Yukam smiled, pulling the blade back and leaving the horrid sensation of wet liquid running down Len's stomach as he registered that the cut had drew blood from him.

"Rule two," Cold pain started in Len's right hip as the blade was dug into it, "Don't talk unless spoken to. Repeat." The blade was dug in more.

"S-Screw you." Len whimpered lightly, not wanting to give in to this man of torture.

Len's head whipped to the left as the back of Yukam's hand collided with his right cheek, leaving it stinging, he couldn't lift his hand to touch his cheek as he slowly looked to the slender man who was glaring at him coldly.

"Again." Yukam growled. Digging the knife deeper into his right hip, "Rule one, there is no escape. Repeat."

Closing his eyes weakly, Len let out a sharp hiss of pain, "No escape..."

"Good." The slender brute nodded, pulling the blade out then digging it into his left shoulder, "Rule two, don't talk unless spoken to."

"Don't talk... Un-Unless spoken to." His voice was weak, pained and seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Rule three, a subject does not disobey their master." New pains were forced into his abdomen, "Repeat."

"A sub-subject does not disobey their master." Len's reply came, fresh tears falling in spite of the pain.

"Shush, there's a good boy..." Yukam gently ran his fingers through the young boy's fringe in an attempt to quieten his tears but only increased how uncomfortable he felt, "Rule four, you do not make contact with the outside."

Wrecked sobs came from Len at this point, unable to contain the pain and fear he felt anymore.

"Repeat." Yukam's voice pressured him, encouraging him to repeat the rules that Len was not planning to obey.

"Do not make contact with the outside..."

Yukam seemed satisfied, nodding lightly as Len opened his eyes and peered at him through blurred eyes. His distress written clearly upon his face and leaving the older male with a sense of pleasure that was far greater than it had been.

"Rule five, you will greatly except punishment." Fingers rested on Len's shoulders as Yukam gently ran them over his skin leaving it crawling in revulsion, "Repeat."

"I will... Greatly except punishment." The reply came, his mind focusing mostly on the pain and not the rules that were at hand.

Movement from Yukam made Len tense up as he was forced into a small kneeling position as the brute placed the blade back in the box and pulling out the whip. He slowly moved so he was behind the Vocaloid, the whip hit the floor as Yukam readied it.

"Recite rule one."

Len's mind was set into blind panic as he tried to gather his thoughts but he wasn't quick enough as a blinding, white pain erupted across his back as the whip made contact with his bare skin. Trickling feeling of his blood, ran down his back as he managed to remember the first 'rule'.

"No escape." He managed to choke out through gritted teeth as the pain burned brightly in his back.

A small grunt of satisfaction came from Yukam as he then readied himself, "Recite the second rule."

This went on for hours and after the thoughts and rules seemed to be burned into the young Vocaloid's mind, he heard the faint sound of Yukam's voice saying that that was enough. Len had to focus on the voice through the white pain that burned into him as Yukam untied his wrists and ankles and let him curl up on the ground, trying not to place his injured back against the coldness of the blooded floor.

Silence followed after the slender brute had left with his devices of torture leaving Len curled up in a ball that offered little protection as he whimpered lightly at the pain that seemed not to be fading from him and leaving him in a weakened state, blood ran from his wounds and pooled around him.

_I'm so sorry... _He thought quietly, afraid of what was to come. _For being such a fail... Neru... _

Darkness soon claimed him as he fell into a broken sleep, his mind shutting off due to the amount of blood he was losing, yet even this wasn't enough to put him out of his misery.


	4. Chapter 3: Sorrowful Memories

**A/N: So, because my Internet broke (external problem) I wasn't able to get this chapter up as soon as I hoped too, but, I hope you enjoy it. This chapter has some more flashbacks in. **

**Sorry for the shortness. T-T**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sorrowful Memories**

A small yawn escaped from Neru as she walked out into the fresh air. Brisk coldness washing over her as she came from the hot, clamped air of the cinema into the cool air of the outdoors. The heat that seemed to have clung to her clothing cooling off as she was exposed to the nice cold air of the outdoors.

Noises filled the air around her as Rin and Miku soon joined her side on the busy path outside the cinema, the both of them trying to avoid being swept away by the onset of tourists and locals. Their bodies knocking against each other as they struggled to stay balanced; Neru took hold of their wrists, weaving them in and out of the cluttered path until they reached an area of freedom.

"Always busy." Rin giggled softly, dusting down her top and looking around with a piercing gaze as she stretched her arms above her head to loosen the ache that had got into her bones. A small yawn stifled from her mouth as she looked at the sky in a tired way.

Miku grinned at them, bouncing slightly to get the feeling back in her legs, "That film was so great!" She was buzzing from the film and the amount of popcorn and sugary drinks she had. Her energy reaching over the level it had as maximum. A small nod from Rin showed she agreed.

Letting out a small sigh, Neru thought back over her life when she first moved to Tokyo, Rin and Miku had instantly became her friends and then she had met the rest of the gang, she had instantly noticed Len apart from all of them. He could be such a dork but it was adorably cute when he was.

Soon, the three of them were away from the cluttered area completely and walked along a small path as Miku spoke about the long conversation she had with her boyfriend Dell last night; Dell was away on holiday so Miku tended to talk with him every night over Skype.

"He said he got me a gift and that when he comes back he'll give it to me on a date." Miku grinned happily, letting out a small noise that sounded like a small strangled sound of happiness.

Rin clapped slightly, "That's great. Mikuo said he'd take me out tonight. Hopefully it's not to a rap battle in the park again." She giggled slightly, shaking her head as she thought back to the last date she was taken on by her boyfriend, Miku's brother, Mikuo.

Neru shook her head, letting her mind wander. Most people thought that she never had a first kiss, but people who did didn't know who it was with - luckily. Not even Rin or Miku knew since Neru found it a treasured yet private memory. It had happened accidently and she had sworn never to tell a soul about it, neither had the person she kissed. Neru's cheeks heated at the memory, but her eyes diverted to the ground as she tried to hide the redness in her cheeks. Her first kiss had been with Len...

_Low heating in the music room left it sweltering on the hot day in June a year after she joined the school. Most the class had left as the weather was intolerable, hot air seemed to smother the remaining students as the boys undid their ties and shirts, much to most the girls joy. Len had just removed his tie, yet still Neru found herself staring at her blonde crush, his dazzling sapphire eyes sparkling as he walked around the classroom. _

_"Len Kagamine, take a seat!" The teacher had snapped, his dishevelled brunette hair like a mop upon his head and his glasses sliding down his nose as he sat in front of the fan, trying to cool himself down. _

_"If I sit the atmosphere in this class and your boring talking will send me to sleep." Len retorted, disappearing within a recording room, leaving the teacher opening and shutting his mouth as he tried to think of something to say but giving up because of the temperature in the room. _

_After that the whole class pretty much drifted out of the classroom despite a few students and the teacher who seemed to worn out to even bother to gather the class back. Getting bored, Neru stood, going over to the recording room Len was in and slipping inside to see him sat at a computer randomly pressing keys to limit his boredom. _

_"What are you doing?" She spoke up, causing him to turn and look at her with those beautiful eyes, her heart skipped several beats as he did that. _

_"Pressing keys on the keyboard." He shrugged lightly as she shut the door. Going over to him and looking at the screen. _

_She found herself frowning, "The screen is not even on... Len, the heat has seriously messed your brain up." _

_"I know the screen isn't on." _

_"Why is it not?" _

_"Because I don't want it on." _

_"You are so stupid." All while they were arguing their faces got closer together until they were literally nose to nose, but the both of them too narrow minded to realise. _

She felt her heart skip severaly beats as she relived the moment, not realising the penetrating stares from Miku and Rin as they stared at their friend in a puzzled matter.

"She's out of it." Rin whispered quietly into her teal haired friend's ear, getting a nod in reply as they studied Neru further.

_Neru placed her hand on the desk to get a better balance, but the sweat on her palm made her slip. She fell into Len, their lips meeting as he fell off the chair and Neru landing partly on the chair and partly on top him, all while their lips were locked together. _

_Instantly, the both of them went red. Pulling away from each other as they stared at each other in startled shock. _

_"Oh no..." Len mumbled, his fingers going to his lips, touching them gently as he realised what had happened, Neru seemed to mirror his actions but was too stunned to say anything. Her shock radiating from her as did her impossibly fast heart that seemed to be expieriencing a total meltdown from the kiss. _

_"We never tell anyone, okay?" Neru had asked in a rushed tone, her face still burning with embarrassment._

_A small nod from Len made her relax slightly, "Deal, that was just..." He trailed off, obviously not sure what to say to describe that moment._

_"I know..." _

_Neru then climbed off of him, offering him a hand up which he took slowly, making her heart almost burst with the current situation. She had shared a kiss with him, plus it wasn't really intended. _

"Neru!" A sharp jab in the ribs brought Neru back to the real world as her eyes focused of Rin who stared at her with a wide grin, an evil look glinting in her eyes as she stood in front of her.

"Uh, yeah..." She found herself replying to the blonde female.

Miku giggled lightly, "So, are you sure you don't like someone?"

Neru's cheeks heated up more that they had already, "Uh, um, yeah... W-What makes you think that I do?"

"Hm, you zone out; your cheeks keep reddening; you were drooling." Rin started to list, "You're not with it. You have the love bug." She then moved slightly closer, closing the distance between them.

"Uh... Uh..." Neru struggled to find her words as Miku laughed at her speechlessness, Rin joining in with the laughter as she looked at Neru in a curious way.

"So, who is he? Or she?"

"Definitely a he!"

"Okay, who is he? Come on, spill!" Rin poked her several times in the stomach, bouncing slightly.

"I-I don't want to say!"

"Aw, share your love!"

"No! Rin, stop it!" The female Kagamine was poking Neru in the cheek as she spoke, trying to provoke Neru to speak up about who she liked. Neru knew that Rin wouldn't give up and that worried her.

"Tell me then, is it Daniel?"

"Ugh, no." Neru pulled a face, Daniel was one of the brutes that had tried to hit off on her when she first joined and he seemed to have a thing for her. With his messy black hair and dark grey eyes. He seemed like the hottest guy to most the girls but Neru's eyes were only drawn to Len, not to Daniel and he seemed to know that since Len was his favourite victim.

"Hm, Eren?" Rin listed another boy that Neru did not like, Eren was a snobby boy that liked to insult others since he has knowledge greater than their's, he tended to scoff and snort when ever Len got chosen to answer a question or when she did.

"I'd rather swing from a tree." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"What about Len?"

The question caught her off guard making her choke on her air as she looked at Rin in a startled silence, she had to lie, "Are you kidding me!? Your brother is such a dork, he annoys me so much!" She found her words at last.

"Hey! Watch it! He's still my brother... But yeah, you're right. He is a dork." The blonde girl shrugged, a small smirk playing on her lips as she stopped questioning Neru but she wouldn't give up, not until she knew who it was.

A gentle breeze made her unwind as she stood there, unsure what to say as her golden hair was blown around by the wind's cold fingers, her eyes taking the gusts of air making them water slightly as all three of them looked to each other as they continued their journey to the fast food restaurant they wanted to eat in - KFC.

They walked at a reasonable pace, speaking to each other in excited voices as they grew closer to their destination. Not realising that once again Neru had zoned out into her memory space, remembering the time Len had come into school late because he got into a scuffle with Daniel. He had a large gash in his forehead and blood was running down his face - Neru hated to admit it but she had been dreadfully worried when the teacher called the school nurse to take him to the medical room then call an ambulance to take him into the hospital.

A gentle breeze blew the soft scent of the KFC chicken toward them and they couldn't help but quicken their pace. Relaxing sun rays stroked their skin, leaving it with a healthy glow as they came to a stop outside the restaurant.

Soft chirps from small blue birds made Neru glanced up at the roof of the fast food restaurant, seeing the nest that lay upon it, the small blue tits that sat within, chirping happily as they remained there. Warmth from the sun tickling their feathers as they looked around for their father or mother's return.

_Oh boy, even birds have a less complicated life that me..._

Bitter thoughts came to Neru's mind as she stood there, unable to get her legs to function as Rin pushed open the big, glass doors, turning to glance at them as she observed her two friends that seemed to be paralysed.

"Uh, hello?" Rin grumbled, waving her hand to get their attention. It worked since Neru's eyes, as were Miku's, were drawn to the smaller female's face as she stepped inside the building and held the door from them.

Stumbling toward the door, Miku and she walked past Rin, into the slightly darkened building as they observed the amount of people that filled it up. They all recognised some from school and even spotted the familiar tall, bluenette male they usually worked with within certain projects for their Vocaloid jobs. His arm was draped round the slender shoulders of a brunette, her soft hazel eyes locked with his as she sipped her coke. It was Kaito and Meiko.

"Hey, you two!" Rin cupped her mouth, using it to project her voice. Eyes were drawn to the three of them as they took their places in line as Meiko waved at them, her perfectly painted red nails glinting slightly from the lighting in the restaurant.

_Ugh, great... More PDA... _Folding her arms, Neru let out a small grumble as she stood inline with her usual bored look and agitated attitude, for once it wasn't enough to have Len around.

Suddenly, the agitated girl found herself being steered toward Kaito's table as Miku pushed her over to it and forced her into a seat opposite the couple and then slipped into the chair next beside her. A genuine smile was spread on Meiko's face as she looked at the both of them.

"So, how's it going?" Kaito spoke up, his hand holding onto a small ice cream tub as he waited for an answer. His eyes catching the light in dramatic ways.

"Aw, it's going great." Miku grinned, she rested her hands on the table as Neru looked toward the counter, zoning out once more on her life as she still thought back to memories of Len. One night when they were at camp slipped into her mind as she closed her eyes to relive it again.

_Wind thudded against the sides of the tent as Neru lay curled up inside, the giant space around her trapping the cold and using it to make her pull the only warmth she had further around her. Darkness around her failed to be penetrated by the pale light from the small lantern Neru had lit in order to get settled down. _

_The cold caressed her cheeks as she remained curled up, trying to trap her heat inside the sleeping bag. Owls hosted outside and night sounds echoed throughout the forest, like occasional howls from the wolves that lived not to far from where the class had decided to camp. _

_A soft shuffling made her sit up as she saw a shadow through the fabric door to her tent as whatever was outside began to undo the door, the zipper barely making any noise as whoever it was tried their best not to wake her. _

_"Who's there?" Neru called out softly, she hated to admit it, she never would, but her heart was in her throat and it left an unmistakable ache. _

_"Neru?" She knew that voice, it was soft and gentle now but it was unmistakingly his voice. She moved closer to the entrance, helping him unzip it as she then pulled it back to see the familiar blue orbs that glittered at her as she blinked at the blonde boy that was knelt just outside. _

_"What is it?" Her voice was harsh, though she didn't want it to be. Len flinched at her tone but looked around then back to the tent he shared with his sister._

_"She let Mikuo in and then I couldn't sleep. It was really cramped... Do you mind if I sleep with you?" His words struck her heart into missing several beats before it started to beat exceptionally fast. Luckily, it was dark and the night hid her blush. _

_"Fine, but no getting too close." She warned him, though in her mind she was thinking how it would be nice if he slept beside her with his arms wrapped around her. _

_"Okay." He nodded, crawling in, dragging a sleeping bag that looked like a banana. If it were anyone else Neru would have thought they were extremely dork like but it was Len and she found it cute. _

_Soon they were both led inside their sleeping bags, curled up for warmth. Though Len's sleeping bag seemed to be thicker and conserved more of his body heat. So, as Neru froze slowly inside the failed warmth of her sleeping bag she watched Len try and sleep. His face turned into a small frown as he tossed and turned._

_"Len, I'm cold..." Neru whispered quietly, maybe he may have an idea to get her warmer. The blonde's eyes opened slowly as he turned to face Neru and bit his lip. _

_"You can come into my sleeping bag with me, if you want?" That offer had set Neru's face to flush pure red as she tried to hide it from him but managing a small nod as she slipped out of her sleeping bag, crawling over to his and worming her way in. _

_"Thank you..." She smiled faintly to herself. Len's body was warm yet smooth against her own, his skin inviting against her chilled own as they connected by mistake. Slowly, Neru cuddled into him, her head resting against his chest as she dozed off, leaving Len to fall asleep soon after; his arm draped over her shoulder and holding her close. _

Neru felt herself drooling, lifting her hand to wipe it away as she opened her eyes. Fortunately, Miku was locked in conversation with Meiko so she hadn't noticed - neither of them did, but Kaito had and he gave her a questioning look as she glanced over at him. She made a small scoff and leaned back in her chair, her arms folding over her chest as she tried to ignore the curious look the bluenette was giving her across the table.

Breaking the gaze, Kaito looked to the tray as it was placed on the table by a giggling Rin who sat beside Meiko as she dealed out her's, Miku's and Neru's food and placed a drink in front of each of them.

"Eat up!" Rin told them as she began to eat. Her smile fixed on her face.

* * *

Dark reds, oranges, yellows and pinks were reflected across the sky as Neru and Rin walked beside each other, heading back toward the Kagamine household. Silence was exchanged between them as they both walked back, Rin's mind was thinking to what she was going to say to her brother when she got home whereas Neru was thinking that something more serious had happened but she hoped with all her heart she was wrong and Len was okay.

As they neared the neighbourhood, the first thing Neru saw was a group of men in black leaning against the graffitied wall, their eyes following the two girs as they walked into the territory.

"You!" The one at the front yelled, "Kagamine!" He stepped forward, looking at the two of them. Hearing her name, Rin looked over and made a loud groan as she blinked at the boy approaching them.

"Go away." She told him, taking hold of Neru's wrist and dragging her away as the boy jogged to catch up.

"Who's your friend?"

"She'll hit you of you so much as touch her." Rin glowered at him, dragging Neru further away as the boy laughed slightly, stopping and waving after them in a teasing way.

"See you around Kagamine and friend."

Looking back over her shoulder, the small blonde stuck her tongue out as they were soon away from the gang and nearing her home as they got closer they saw the police car parked outside and Lenka sat on the doorstep, she was talking to the policeman sat next to her in a worried tone, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook with her sobs.

The two females froze as they observed the scene, "Mum..." Rin mumbled, her fear rising as she looked at her mother, running over still dragging Neru.

Lenka looked at the two of them, standing. The policeman held a picture of some sorts and was observing it silently as Lenka looked at her daughter and her friend. Tears falling from her as she continued to sob, unable to contain it as she felt her heart being broken and crushed into a thousand pieces.

"Mrs Kagamine?" Neru found her voice at last as Lenka pulled them both into a hug and continued to cry, her wrecked sobs erupting from her in sudden jerks of her body as she tried to contain the tears.

"He's not come home..." She sniffed, looking at the both of them, her eyes glittering with fresh tears as she continued to clung to the both of them, "He hasn't come home." Neru's heart felt like it had been torn out as she heard the words and Rin let out a small gasp as she ran indoors. Refusing to believe that her brother had not returned to her home.

"Len's... Missing?" Neru choked out the words as Lenka looked at her and nodded, then she sunk to her knees, burying her face into her hands as she continued to cry more.

"Don't worry Ma'am, we'll find your son." The officer promised, taking the photo and leaving, climbing into his car. Then he was gone as Rin stepped back outside, a look of pure fear on her face as she felt herself starting to cry.

"He's not home..." Rin choked out before she, too, started to cry for the unknown whereabouts of her brother. With her heart breaking, Neru refused to let herself cry as she tried to comfort her friend and Lenka. Carefully, she led them inside the house to make them some tea or soup as an attempt to calm them, she couldn't cook so it would have to be soup.


	5. Chapter 4: No Leads

**A/N: OwO I'm grateful for all the likes and favourites this has been getting, I really enjoy getting a email saying someone has wrote a review, favourited or followed. It makes me feel warm inside. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Leads**

Dimness filled the whole room as the small blonde female pulled the covers around her as she fell deeper into more dispair, no further feeling inside her just numbness as she remained where she was.

Lamps remained untouched in the corners of the room and her bed lay neatly on the other side of the room. She stayed where she was sat on her brother's bed, breathing in his scent as she decided to move slowly to lie down, pulling the covers even further around her as she felt her eyes start to water again.

"Len..." She mumbled, her heart feeling like it was incomplete. Her brother had always been her other half, always there for her and ready to give her a hug whenever she got upset or injured. Without him Rin's life felt half empty, nothing but a partly filled hole and it made her heart ache more than it usually did when they fought - which was very rare.

Gentle knocks at the door made her look up to it, her eyes red from crying non stop for the past three days after she finally got over the initial shock that her brother had actually gone missing. Taking shaky intakes of breath she called out for them to come in.

As the door opened, Rin saw Neru stood there, smiling sadly at her friend as she walked over and sat next to her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The girl's amber eyes filled with pain and sadness, no friend should have to see their friend like this. Seeing Rin like this, to Neru, was like seeing Len in tears after Daniel had shoved him down the stairs so he crashed down them and ended up in a crumpled heap at the bottom. It made her insides feel twisted and her heart break more than it already had over the past week after finding out Len was actually missing.

This news was all the buzz at school, girls were moping around, since Len being such a adorable idiot they had developed special feelings for him, the boys seemed a little disheartened since they had lost their soul amusement and victim to tease - even the teachers seemed to get more distracted and, occasionally, call out for Len to be quiet when, in reality, the young blonde was not even there. A couple of times Neru had caught herself falling asleep in the middle of her classes, always dreaming that, one day, she could confess her love. Even if this meant point blank rejection.

Beside her, Rin wiped away her tears frantically. She knew that the older twin didn't want to mope but to actually appear brave, like she had in school, so, she was putting her brave front back up. Neru knew, deep down, Rin would rather spend the rest of her days curled in Len's covers upon his bed until he is found - yet, she knew that Lenka and her father, Rinto, were counting on her to be strong and not nearly crumble under the weight of the tragedy. So, Neru admired the girl sat in a broken wreck beside her as she sniffed and finished her tears.

"Sorry... You shouldn't have to see that." The blonde female mumbled, looking down at the covers. Her heart felt like it was climbing up her throat, wanting to be exposed to the world at how much it was incomplete without her brother. She swallowed, forcing herself to sit up so Neru could sit further back on the bed as she was in danger of falling because she had sat right on the edge. As she moved, she thought she saw Neru swallow, as if forcing tears back since she was, slowly, moving further onto the bed. Nothing felt right, nothing.

"It's okay..." A quieter version of the loud girl that everyone knew so well had been visible since that day a week ago. Not bothering to text as much; or snap at the people who annoyed her; or talk when someone spoke to her; she even tended to fall asleep now in her favourite lessons as well as the ones she didn't tend to pay attention too.

"He'll be okay... Right?"

Neru raised her head, looking at Rin before nodding slowly, her breathing seeming to get heavier. Gentle breathing filled the room as they both calmed themselves so they were no longer near breaking point, their hearts both beating as one. Surprisingly, Rin reached out, taking Neru's hand in hers as she gave her friend a kind smile. A smile that showed that, even though Neru and Len sometimes never got on, she could tell that, like her, Neru felt incomplete without the hyper, happy boy around to lighten up their moods.

"If Len was here he'd tell us to stop our moping." The small blonde giggled, laughing her pain away. Though she knew these words could only bring more hurt to her later.

Nodding, Neru let a small smile slip, her heart feeling like it broke a little more every day she didn't know Len was safe. It destroyed her inside - she felt like she was slowly going insane and it wasn't a nice feeling.

Downstairs, they heard a knock at the front door. Both Rin and Neru then rose to their feet, sharing a quizzical look as they made their way to the door of the twin's adjoined bedroom. As they stepped out into the hallway, they heard the door open and an exchange of words between the person at the door and Rinto.

Their feet moved to their own accord as they found themselves drifting toward the stairs. Rin's mind set that it was the police bringing Len home, safe. Whereas Neru's mind thought of a policeman stood at the door, his hat in his hands and his eyes full of sympathetic sadness as he delivered the news they had come across their loved one's lifeless corpse in a ditch or just floating in a shallow river where some cruel person had tossed him after they had had their way with him. These images set a chilling feeling into motion at the back of her mind as her fear began to climb and increase, causing her hands to tremble as the two of them started down the stairs.

"So, he... Nothing... I'm sorry..." Those were the snippets they heard from a familiar voice, it was the lead investigator on Len's case, as he spoke to Rinto who was just in their line of sight now. His blonde hair a mess upon his head - he had just bothered getting up which Rin had realised he had been doing a lot lately.

"There's nothing?" Thier voices, especially Rinto's, was clearer now as they paused to listen, as the Inspector tried to apologise.

"I-I'm sorry... We have our best men working on the case... But we aren't sure if he was taken or that he's just lost his way." The Inspector rose his voice, trying to be heard of the clattering of pans as Lenka went on one of her rages behind the kitchen doors. When she did this everyone knew to stay out her way unless you wanted a frying pan or plastic bowl thrown at you. Occasionally, if you're unlucky, a knife would tend to fly at you and narrowly miss you by centimetres.

"No, I'm sorry... You're trying your best. We just want our son home..." Rinto sighed heavily, he diverted his gaze to see Rin stood in the stairs. The younger female's hair hadn't been clipped back and the bow she wore, not put in place. She wore one of her brother's bed tops and a pair of her own shorts as she stood there. At this moment at time, Rinto thought he saw Rin as her four year old self when Len had preformed his first disappearing act, stood in the stairs with tears dribbling down her cheeks as a policeman showed up with his hand on Len's shoulder.

Giving a short nod, the Inspector's eyes flickered to Rin then looked to Neru, he gave both girls a small wave which they returned out of kindness, the Inspector's eyes glittered a golden hazel colour as he stood there a little uncomfortable but completely fine with both the stares the girls were sending him. For the people who cared he vowed to find this boy in once piece and bring him home so he was safe, hopefully things weren't too bad. This family were respected members of this broken neighbourhood and everyone never said anything about them being unpleasant - they always spoke to their neighbours when seeing them; the kids were polite; they threw a party for a small four year old girl whose birthday got ruined because of her father's drug bust, so, to cheer her up the Kagamine's had organised a small party for her to make up for her wrecked one; they were always pleasant and the thugs had spoken about how even though they were polite they knew not to mess with the wrong crowd.

He turned, leaving Rinto stood there thanking him for stopping by to give him the bad news. The sound of the kitchen door opening rang through the house and Lenka walked out, a thick tea towel wrapped around her right hand. She stopped just next to the stairs, holding her hand close to her as she calmed herself. Trembling, she finally looked at Rinto as he shut the front door and turned to her, his eyes flickering to her hand for a second.

"What did you do?" This was the question that reached their ears as he walked over to her, reaching his wife in four easy strides and taking her covered hand into his gentle ones. Once it was grasped gently in his, he began to unwind the wad of cloth wrapped round it.

"I cut it on some shards of glass..." She mumbled, wincing as he peeled the cloth back from the cuts on her hand. Examining the deepness of the cuts, he sighed lightly, placing the towel back over them and then leading her to the living room. The two females looked at each other before they reached the doorway, then made their way toward the kitchen door, deciding to clean it for Lenka. When they reached the door they looked through at the damage that lay within the kitchen.

Pots, pans and knives lay around the room, cluttered upon the floor. Broken china and glasses littered the ground. The sink tap was still running where Lenka had attempted to clean her hand up. On the floor near a cluster of broken glasses specks of blood lay upon the ground, some were even smeared where Lenka had tried to move about. Just the sight of the blood made Rin feel a little queasy since Len could be bleeding out somewhere out of reach and they couldn't save him.

Silence was there, hanging above them as they stepped into the room. Their eyes took in the amount of destruction the older female had caused and were astounded. Now they knew who to blame for Rin's rages when someone tended to pick on Len when she was around, this was a sudden realisation for the tsundere female that stood just inside the door of the kitchen. Her face echoed shock and surprise as she stared at the broken room.

"Whoa..." That was all that came from her mouth as her amber eyes took in the rest of the room before she began to drag her feet, moving into the centre of the room to begin her cleaning. Even Rin's movements were slow as they took in the full scale, her eyes disbelieving as she crouched down. Picking up the large shards of glass, she placed it in her palm before asking Neru to get her the bin so she could discard the sharp objects that now lay in the centre of her hand.

With a crash and a lot of scraping, her friend dragged the bin over. It scraped over the ground with loud squeaks before she managed to get it beside the blonde girl that was still picking up the broken glass that littered the ground.

As the both of them began to clean, they heard the muffled voices of the twin's parents as they discussed the reason that the Inspector had visited them for, the undeniable breaking of Lenka's voice noticeable as her voice rose to a near shout and her tears obviously falling again. They could hear it within her tone. Closing her eyes, Neru let her heart feel the sorrow she had tried to hide.

_Be safe..._

* * *

Nothingness resounded in the room as Len lay in a crumpled heap upon the ground, his body aching and throbbing as he relived how much he had been beaten and tortured over the past week. Now he was starting to believe no one was coming for him, he had truly ruined all chances of himself being saved. This was the pained life he was going to be forced to live, nothing but sharp agony and lasting blindness from the amount of times the cold, unforgiving whip collided with his skin. In its place it left deep welts that swelled and bled for days as he struggled to keep consciousness.

Everyday he pulled through wishing that death would come soon, then he'd no longer have to deal with this undeniable agony he was forced to face everyday. An ache was settled in his throat as he refused to give into the tears that threatened to fall. Curling up against the floor, he heard the camera shutters click as he was reminded that the people watching were also the people wanting him to crumble for them. He planned to keep his weakness hidden as he looked at the ground with the familiar blur of fresh tears and refused to let them fall.

"Mum..." He croaked out, closing his eyes to remember his mother's smiling face as he lay there. After his words the thick silence bounced back, muffling his words as he slowly felt himself slipping out of reality and into a dream world where he could be with his family, with his friends as he lived his normal life. Despite his life being imperfect, a constant battle against bullies and stereotypical people that he lived around it was better, much pleasanter, than the life he was living now.

His wrists were red raw from being restrained constantly when people came in, but now they were free, nothing restricting their movements. He placed his left palm against the cold surface of the damp floor beneath him and curled his fingers into the ground, he felt the sticky substance that had stained the floor print onto his hand, sticking to his palm to turn it a dirty brown as the liquid was still drying. Thick breathing echoed around him as he stayed there in a shivering ball. His school shirt lay in the corner of the room and his vest still lay in bloodied tatters on the ground from his first day here.

No one was coming for him. No one cared, these thoughts caused Len to stifle a small sob as he tried to stop himself breaking down completely. There was no way he was going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry anymore than they had already, it was his turn to starve them of the weakness they desperately wanted to see. Their hunger grew more intense daily as Len refused to crumble.

Seeing their hunger grow only made the young Vocaloid's determination grow, he refused to break under them. In doing this he brought more pain up in himself but it was worth seeing the puzzled looks as they stared at the blonde in bewilderment as the confusion they had grew each day. So, every day they came to see their failure at making the younger make crash and crumble before them.

Though the situation he was in was bleak, Len felt a satisfactory smile curl onto his lips as opened his cerulean eyes to stare into the darkness that held him where he lay. Finding unknown strength, he forced himself to sit up, ignoring the sudden agony that erupted within his stomach and upon his torso. Due to this pain he slowed his movements, taking each movement with caution.

Flickering around the room, his eyes took in the detail as he managed to get into a position where his knees were beneath him. This caused faint burning sensations to erupt in his lower back before he slid his feet beneath him, carefully, standing. He wobbled, his legs were jelly beneath him since he hadn't been able to use them the past week that he had been imprisoned here. Pain embraced him as he started to stumble round the room. There was no escape, he had already tried to find a way out only to collapse in exhaustion and defeat just before someone came into the room to deliver more torture.

Len had lost count of how many scars, bruises and fresh wounds littered his skin as he managed to get through each day. Gritting his teeth, he crashed against the far wall, leaning against it for support as he felt himself hissing and panting because of the burning aches he had awoken in his body. Every feeling was unpleasant to him and there was no escape.

_I'm sorry Neru..._

That was the single thought that echoed in his mind before the door slammed open to reveal Yukam stood there. A horrid sneer plastered on his face as he stepped into the room. The man held ropes for binds within his left hand whereas in his right he held the merciless whip that cracked against Len's body leaving the white burning that, over the week, Len had started to get used to feeling.

"Ready for our game?" Yukam's sick, twisted taunt reached the blonde's ears as he stared at the slender lank before him with such hate that even the sight before him made him feel sick and shaky at the knees. Though he was unsure whether that was his body reacting to the pain or the hate, maybe both. As the door closed, Len could think of only one word, _crap_.


	6. Chapter 5: Put Up for Auction

**A/N: I've _finally _finished Chapter 5 so, here it is. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favourited and followed. I apologise for the shortness. Next chapter will be much longer, hopefully. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Put Up for Auction**

Restraints were, once again, digging into the flesh on his wrist causing a small amount of discomfort that drowned in the burning pain that was flaring through him at this moment in time. The tail of the whip colliding with his back again as he tried to blank out the evil smirk Yukam had plastered on his face as he then forced Len to turn around and face him. Yukam's tongue trailed across his bottom lip as he stared intently at the young blonde that was kneeling before him. Seeing this, Len felt his insides churn, a feeling of uncomfortableness and fear settling in his stomach. Long, slender fingers brushed over his cheek causing shivers of disgust to ripple down the blonde's spine.

A smirk spread onto the Vocaloid's torturer's face as he ran his fingers through the mass of blonde hair in Len's fringe, "So cute." The growl came from Yukam's throat as he then pulled the young blonde closer causing him to whimper, "So innocent." He let his fingers slide down Len's chest. The boy's cerulean eyes widened with fear as he tried to shuffle away from this creep that still held the whip enclosed within his left fist.

Swallowing his fear, he managed to get a small distance away before Yukam yanked him back, pulling the blonde toward him more so his face got closer. Revolt ran through Len as he spat into the lanky man's face, kicking out in reaction. This made Yukam fall back, grunting in shock and a soft growl came from him. With more force, Yukam pulled Len back toward him, licking the blonde's neck before biting down on it painfully.

"No!" Len yelped, "Get the hell off me!" He thrashed out with his bound wrists to knock Yukam off, but the older make just took hold of his wrists. Pinning them down, the lanky male released Len's skin from in between his teeth.

"Mm, sweet." The words made Len freeze, momentarily, he let the fear show which, in turn, made Yukam grunt in satisfaction. The slender male reached out, cupping the small male's chin. Tilting it up, he leaned in, licking blood off Len's cheek that had printed there from lying in his own blood day after day, "It's so tempting..." Remarks like that made the blonde flinch as he felt Yukam trailing his fingers over the gashes on his torso.

"N-No." Len mumbled, trying to find his voice to protest, though he had, it was quiet and barely hearable. He swung his wrists up to knock this oncoming threat away but his hit was weak and feeble. Nothing was going his way as Yukam then started to play with the blonde's fringe causing him to feel more uncomfortable. Feelings of revolt raced through his mind as Len tried to shuffle away, not liking the violation that was happening to him.

Kicking out, he managed to hit the lanky male's groin which caused him to withdraw and gasp in sudden pain. Len shuffled away, not letting the tears that stung his eyes fall. A throbbing pain tingling at the back of his throat as he stared at the collapsed violator that lay crumpled on the ground. Protecting his manhood, Yukam looked up, glaring at the blonde with hate and pain while he struggled to ignore the pain. Shaking his head at the new injury that the difficult boy had just brought him.

He gasped for air, "I feel sorry for whoever buys you." Then he pushed himself to his knees, positioning them beneath him as he gathered his breath. The words he spoke were cold and venomous. Striking fear into Len's heart as he sat there in a sudden silence that was brought on buy the terrible words, 'whoever buys you'. He was being sold!?

Unwanted chills wrapped round his spine as he stared in a deafening silence that seemed to have muted his tongue that grew dry and seemed to be hanging from his mouth as excess weight. This silence seemed to make Yukam even more pleased as a cruel smirk spread onto his face, his eyes glinting darkly. Enjoyment was all he felt when he saw the young boy suffer.

"Yet it will be a good purchase." The slender bloke purred in the most twisted way, "I may just buy you myself." There was the tongue trailing over his lower lip in the perverted way. Shuffling back more, Len felt the cold surface of the wall press against his back. Wincing at the pressure put on his wounds, he gritted his teeth as the sharp pains stung into his spine. As his face showed the pain, he heard Yukam walking toward him.

_No, no, no. Please, no. _He squeezed his eyes shut, curling up as he buried his face into his knees. Then he felt the cringing touch of the long, twig fingers as they brushed over the back of his neck. _Stop! I don't want this! I want to go home... Rin... Mum... Dad... Don't forget me... Please..._

* * *

He awoke later that day, the coldness around him clinging to his skin turning it to icicles as he looked around him in a dazed state. His thoughts were scattered around him in the air and nothing seemed to be making sense until he felt the ghost touch of the slender fingers that was imprinted from his memory and he gagged at the thought. Now he felt physically sick as he trembled, the memories coming back slowly and replying in his mind. Numbing thoughts wedged into his mind as he remembered the fingers trailing his jawline and tilting his head up so the icky lips connected with his then the slimy, disgusting tongue that wormed into his mouth causing him to almost vomit at the memory. Then the touching, Yukam's hands touching the most private of places. Shame, filth and disgust had now fixed firmly into him, making his eyes dull slightly from their usual brightness. Len's celurean eyes were filled with hurt and pain that no one should have inside them.

Pulling his knees tightly to his chest, he closed his eyes again, letting that single tear fall. He was going to be sold. Whoever bought him was sure to be worse than Yukam and what if Yukam managed to buy him? Chilling fingers seemed to trail up his spine causing him to shiver and block the memories from his mind as he grew more ashamed by the minute. Was anyone going to come? Were they even looking for him? Or was he really alone and abandoned to be a toy for someone?

Everyday the blonde felt himself break a little more but put up a brave front, refusing to give in to the merciless torment that they put him through. Continuing, each day, to act as if this torment was a meer game and that, by the end, a prize was awaiting at the end. In this 'game' that prize was death. With every new passing day he overheard people talking about a new death, how their bodies finally gave up the fight for freedom and just flipped the survival switch off. If you didn't die the recollection of the events would drive you insane - then where would you end up? In a mental home.

_I won't break... I mustn't. _Silently, Len pleaded with himself to keep up the battle he was holding up. To give up would sign a death warrant, his life, then, would most likely end. This struggle was the only thing keeping him alive since they were toying with him to see how much he could take. He's lost count the amount of times he'd been near breaking point when they'd stopped thinking he wouldn't break. But, Len knew soon he would break and he crumple at their mercy. There'd be no hope for him.

Voices could be heard from the other side of the door and the blonde pushed himself up, moving into a kneeling position as he then shuffled toward the door. Ignoring the pain, he slowly rose to his feet, using his normal walking pace and making his body scream in agony. Gritting his teeth, he reached the door and pressed his ear against the cold metal surface. Listening intently to the muffled sounds on the other side.

"Yes, subject 02.5 is going up for auction." The sickly sweet female voice spoke, he had heard the voice on a few occasions but he'd never seen the person, never.

"Good, he'll sell nicely but whoever buys him will have their work cut out." This voice belonged to the ape man from his first day and his stomach clenched and churned.

"As you've said."

"Little brat won't even break. Makes our job of selling him much harder, guess we'll just have to beat him more." There was a heavy sigh and Len could imagine the brute folding his arms in suppressed rage.

"I know, maybe if you let Yukam have his way?" Even hearin those words brought him to try and not gag at the thought of something worse happening. Worse that what Yukam did today.

"No. He wants to buy the lad. Giving him access now will make people think the subject has already been taken."

The voices stopped as they walked out of earshot. His heart was beating faster than normal as he stayed pressed up against the door, a lump rising in his throa as he swallowed down his fear and the familiar tears that always threatened to fall. He moved back to the centre of the room, sitting down. All around him there was wide empty space that was filled by the smothering darkness... His only friend.

_I just want to go home..._ A small unwanted tear rolled down his cheek and his hand flew up, wiping it away. He couldn't cry! There was cameras tracking him always, he never had a moment to himself.

Feeling insecure with the whole 'we're watching you' situation, Len buried his face into his knees, curling up to regain some of the safe security that had left him in just five seconds. Only then did he allow himself to dwell on the matter a little more. He was being sold, no, auctioned to some random strangers. Then they'd most likely battle it out for him until he has an 'owner'. His eyes stung as he thought of never seeing his family again and working as a slave or toy for whoever brought him. In his opinion dying due to starvation was a better outcome of his life.

With that he lay down, closing his eyes as slowly the blonde drifted off into a sleep plagued with memories and pain.


	7. Chapter 6: Summer School

**Chapter 6: Summer School**

There she had been, thinking she escaped the prison people were forced to call 'school' but no, here she was once more. Standing in front of the pale building as her stomach knotted in pure hatred for the place. Neru didn't even bother to lift her amber eyes off the ground as she dragged herself closer to the building. If Len was still here, the two of them would have been walking side by side, plotting to annoy everything and everyone within the building. What could she say? The two of them had a knack for driving anyone insane.

Warm rays from the sun warmed her shoulders as she stepped out of the shade looking a little like a zombie with the awkwardness and stiffness in the way she walked. She'd been attending summer school for two weeks now and everyone here seemed to miss Len, especially her. The young blonde would always bring a smile onto everyone's face whenever the work seemed too complex or boring. Now Daniel seemed to be trying to take Len's place in the classroom as the joker, but to no avail. His jokes sunk faster than a rock tied to a hundred kilogram weight.

"Hey Neru." A rough familiar voice spoke to the left of her, causing her to stir from her thoughts and notice how poor the seductive tone they were trying to use was. Growling dangerously, Neru shot a dark glance at her left. There stood Daniel, his usual grin plastered on his face and his eyes twinkling as he brushed some of his dark locks out of his face.

"What do you want, toad?" The words were bitter, each sound laced with hatred and disgust. She looked away, lifting her chin high to signify he wasn't even worth her time.

"So, you know now that Kagamine seems to have vanished off the face of the earth you're gonna need a new crush."

The agiatated female stopped walking, several blades seeming to drive into her heart. _He knew_! Daniel _knew_. She kept a calm face as she glared at him, not showing her initial shock over his words as she sent every ounce of hate she felt for him in one look, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, stop with the act. I know you're crushing on Kagamine." Daniel scoffed, rolling his eyes in a dramatic way as he also halted in his walk and folded his arms across his chest. The cold glint in his eyes made Neru freeze up, not out of fear, but out of anger.

"I'M NOT CRUSHING ON THAT IDIOT!" She screamed at him, she had to keep it secret. Just until Len was found and she could tell him. She had to keep acting like she didn't care, though everytime she denied it, it hurt her inside.

Shock registered on Daniel's face as he shifted uneasily, "Whoa, Neru, don't blow your top." He grumbled, "But still. Stop lying." He pointed a finger at her accusingly, "Stop paying attention to _him. _I like you, Neru. I _love _you. Yet, all you see is _him_. All you see is that stupid, short jerk." Anger registered on his face too, anger and frustration.

"I don't only see Len! He's Rin's brother and nothing else! Get over yourself!" She yelled, almost throwing the bag she held at him but restraining herself, "Len isn't a jerk, look in the mirror if you want to see _my _definition of a jerk!"

His mouth opened then he quickly shut it. The action of a goldfish. It amused her as she stormed past him and toward the school, not daring to look round and see his expression one more time. Standing up for Len may have just confirmed his suspicions, but to her it had been the right thing to do. No one was allowed to discriminate the blonde Vocaloid when she was around, it tore at her heart strings everytime a bad word was said about him. Despite the fact she spoke bad about him herself.

Tears burned at the corner of her eyes, taunting her with threats that they'd fall so people could see her momentarily weakness and she brushed them away. Storming through the door, she ignored the looks as she plastered on a look of rage, masking her true feelings once again. Seeing her look, people moved out of her way, knowing not to agrivate Neru anymore that she was already. Pale lighting down from the ceiling, awashing her skin to look a sickly yellow though, in reality, it was a soft, healthy colour. Her amber orbs glinting in the daily sun and the unfamiliar lighting.

"Morning Neru." Several people spoke up to seem polite and she just grunted or gave a soft nod of her head to be polite. They were satisfied with this, either that or a hefty punch in the jaw. The whole school was familiar with the tsundere's anger issues is she wasn't in the mood to give a full hello back.

_"You're so rude. It's not surprising that you have hardly any friends. But that's okay, we wouldn't have you any different. Don't ever change, okay, Neru?" _Len's voice was there, echoing around her head as she continued to stomp down the corridor to make herself known. The words he once spoke to her ringing in her ears like he was there, whispering to her faintly in a gentle, teasing way. His usual tone he took up around her. She felt herself falter, almost stopping in her tracks as the small, ghost like smile curled onto her lips like it always did when she had a memory about something Len did or said to her.

She wouldn't change, she felt her hand rest over her left breast, about where her heart was located. Len said they wouldn't have her any different, _he _wouldn't have her any different. That was enough to make her want to stay as she was forever. She wasn't going to change, that she promised him. The soft ringing of a song reached her ears and she sped up, noticing how the voice sounded so familiar. It couldn't be... Could it? He was never put into summer school. Wasn't he, also, still on a working holiday?

Filling the halls, the voice continued to sound out, causing Neru to break out into a run. She followed her friend's voice, picking out the different notes and harmonies he was trying. A tall, grey door lay slightly ajar to the left of her and she skidded to a stop beside it, pushing it open to gaze within at the boy that lay within.

"Neru?" His singing stopped, replaced with a gentle voice that sounded very surprised with her just appearing at the door, "Still being put in Summer school then?" A small, faint smirk spread on his face and his red eyes glinted in the lighting.

"Dell." She grinned, looking around the room for his half sister, Haku Yowane, who was a good friend if hers, even if she was around Luka's age and spent most her time drunk or passed out in random places. Dell seemed to notice her searching since he signalled Haku was unconscious behind the right speaker. Nodding, Neru made her way over to it, calling Haku's name softly.

A snort signalled Haku was there and she sat up, the top of her silver hair appearing above the speaker. She looked around the room in a slight daze before she let her eyes fall on Neru as the younger female walked into view and giggled at the usual drunken state the silver haired female was in. Her red eyes seemed to be tired from all the late nights she spent awake drinking to god knows what time in the morning.

"Neru!" Haku exclaimed, regaining some of her dignity as she got to her feet and stumbled over to the smaller female. Pulling her into a hug, Haku grinned happily, ignoring how Dell looked a little annoyed that they counldn't have their happy moment elsewhere and not in the same room as him. He turned, facing away from them, reading the music paper he held in his rights hand through again before trying to get the tune. As he did so, Neru found herself listening to him along with Haku as they noticed his harmonies and single notes were straying from the original tune. Even Neru found herself puzzling over the tune, what was it meant to be originally?

"Dell, does Miku know you're back yet?" The straw coloured haired female asked him, causing him to turn and look over his shoulder at her as he shook his head slightly.

"I'm hoping to drop by and surprise her later." He explained, his silver hair styled similar to Len's catching the light so it seemed to shimmer. Neru nodded slightly, looking at Haku who was drooling slightly as she tried to stay awake.

"I'll make sure to not text Miku about you during class then." She promised him. He nodded slightly, turning back to the music paper once again. Haku snorted slightly, seeming to wake a bit more than she was.

Taking Neru's arm, she led her out of the room so Dell could be alone to figure out the tune to the impossible song. Haku walked with the younger female along the corridor toward the Summer classroom where kids were now drifting into to start their Summer torture, the both of them glanced at each other, knowing the Summer teacher would be the usual strict Mrs. Gregorson. With her posh, grey bun and tight pencil skirt the plump woman looked a little unpleasant for non morning people on a Summer's day. To Neru she looked like a sausage wearing a grey beanie.

As they stepped into the classroom their mouths dropped in shock, stood at the front of the classroom was Luka's own sister, Lily. Her blonde hair falling on her shoulders making the black leather jacket look even more stylish tht it was. The black top she wore hugged her slender figure and Neru could see some of the boys drooling at the sight of the blonde, older female. Tight, skinny jeans were worn classically upon her lower half and knee high, high heeled boots finished her look. If someone walked in now they'd consider Lily as one of the students but with her looks they may think she was someone here to ruin Summer school.

Haku let go of Neru, stumbling over to Lily who greeted her warmly, smiling and shaking her hand before making her sit behind the teacher's desk in the lounge chair. Then her eyes flickered to Neru, taking in the amber eyes that hid pain and longing within them and put two and two together. If Lily was good at one thing it was reading people. She could usually tell their feelings and emotions within one careful, studied glance.

"Morning Neru." She smiled faintly, causing Neru to actually walk into the classroom. Damn, there was no escape now. Lily's sympathetic smile was kind and inviting which made some of the boys swoon. A few of them fell off their chairs causing everyone to laugh and look at them, even Lily. When they saw her laughing they actually blushed. It amused Neru so to see that Daniel was one of these boys.

"Morning." Neru replied, glancing to Rin's chair to see her friend hadn't arrived yet. Who could blame her if she didn't turn up for this week either, she had only heard through Neru how much everyone was missing Len and it made her a little happier to know her brother was well liked and cared for. Neru then tore her eyes away, looking back to Lily who was studying her once more and felt herself let out a small sigh.

With that, everyone took their usual seats and Neru was forced to sit next to Daniel who had taken Len's usual Summer desk as his own. This angered Neru, no way was he going to take Len's place. Lily nodded slightly, sitting on the desk and crossing her right leg over her left. She brushed some of her hair over her left shoulder and let out a long sigh at how much work Mrs. Gregorson had left them.

"She sure has left complex stuff." She stated which caused people to groan loudly.

"Yes, that's her for you. To complexity and beyond." The remark made them all laugh, it sounded like something Len would come out with so they looked toward the doors. Rin stood there, dragging her bag cross the ground as she stepped into the classroom.

Lily looked to her, letting out a light laugh, "Rin, I'm glad you could join us."

Giving a faint nod, the small blonde dragged herself over to her desk, sitting down. She began to pull out her book and placed it on her desk. Opening it to a random page and started reading, obviously not even bothering to actually learn anything. Lily let out a heavy sigh, knowing that Rin's attitude was contributing to her brother's mysterious disappearance. The usually bubbly smiles were replaced by sullen frowns that was hidden behind a blank, bored expression.

Neru watched her friend silently. Biting her lower lip until **THUMP! **Lily had thrown the thick binder with the Summer work into the wall and was dusting her hands off on her jeans, she scoffed lightly as one kid protested in slight shock with the sudden action.

"Screw it. I'm not going to waste my time teaching myself and you a bunch of complex idiocity when all it does is give me a throbbing headache." The eldest blonde folded her arms, rolling her eyes as she looked at the binder that now lay on the ground, partially open with pages of literature and arithmetic lying around it like its own blood.

Sounds of relief and delight rang out causing Rin to look up from her book. Over the last two weeks Rin had become quieter with each passing day. Now she hardly spoke at all, in fact, the whole Kagamine family seemed to have shut itself off from the outside. Wallowing in grief for the missing member.

It had been two whole weeks, half a month, yet there was still no new leads to where Len could be, was he even holding up where he was. Neru closed her eyes, imaging him scared, lost and wandering for hours through twisted alleys and long winding streets. She bit down on her tongue, instantly piercing the flesh so a metallic taste folded her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she blocked the image of Len's broken corpse from her mind.

_No! You can't think like that... He's not dead! _Neru scolded herself instantly, even stabbing her leg roughly with the newly sharpened pencil to bring herself out of her depressing piece of mind. _Stop thinking like that... Len's not something you can just imagine dead..._ Tears began to well in her eyes as she blinked them back, _He's something special... He means the world to you and you know it. So stop!_

Suddenly, Lily was beside her, placing her hand on the tsundere blonde's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. Unintentionally, Neru had gained several people watching her in the process of her little private thought session and was thankful that non of them had superpowers where they could read her mind, that would have just ruined her little act she had built up around her. Lily, though, wasn't stupid, she could tell that Neru was being bothered by something or another.

"Hm, Neru. Is anything bothering you?" Lily questioned, crouching down to look at the girl's face directly as she rose her honey eyes to lock with the older femzle's blue ones. Her lips parted and she seemed like she was going to say something but then she shook her head. Those amber eyes directed back at the ground once more.

Rin watched them, staying silent in the place she sat. Observing the scene, she knew that there was something eating at Neru and her suspicion was that it was Len's disappearance. Yet, the girl was good at hiding her true feelings so, of course, the female Kagamine couldn't be sure. All her friends acted differently now, even Kaito was acting more mature than usual. The bluenette would offer his services down the police station and volunteer to help search for evidence on Len's case. She was lucky to have him, she was lucky to have all of them.

Signing, Rin bit down on her lower lip, ignoring the sense of security that suddenly locked in her gut. She didn't know where it came from or why it was there but it was like she was feeling a sudden sense of longing, like someone she knew was near. Shaking her head, she brushed off the feeling. It was most likely nothing.

* * *

When he had awoke, Len was forced out of the remaining uniform he had left and into a white jumpsuit, it was already stained with a few crimson patches. His celurean eyes were filled with pain laced with determination. He had overheard them speak about moving him to the auction hall where he'd be put up on stage and sold to someone, anyone, who wanted him. After strict words Yukam hadn't made another move on him and he was grateful. He gagged everytime the memory breached his mind.

"Subject 02.5 is almost ready." The sour, sweet milk voice of the female sounded outside the door as he felt hands run more soap through his hair and then the freezing cold ice water splash onto his scalp. A startled gasp erupted from him and he nearly shot to his feet but made sure to stay seated in the cold bathtub he was sat in. Of course they forced him to still wear the jumpsuit so he was frozen through the thick clothes and to his skin.

Len's once healthy skin tone had dulled to a sickly pale colour and his eyes had dark rims under them, leaving him with a sullen look, yet here he was. Since, who knows how long, he was being washed of blood, dirt and sweat. Being made presentable for the auction. Only when the water ran into his eyes did he allow himself to shed the tears he had built up inside.

Blonde locks fell into his eyes as they then pulled him out of the cold water and threw him onto the chilled floor, roughly drying his hair with a towel before dragging a comb through it. Len slapped their hands away a few times, not liking the brutal yanks they ran through his hair. After they had hit him a few times and pulled it back into his usual ponytail, only then, was he considered presentable for the auction crowd.

"There we go. You're clean." A rough voice spoke and the young blonde yelped as he felt a hand run down his arm and rest upon his hip and he was pulled into a rough hug. Grunts sounded beside his ear and he recoiled, not liking them taking their moves and placing them on him.

"Get off." Len whimpered as he felt lips brush his neck as the man that held him planted a soft kiss just below his chin on upon the skin there. As soon as he spoke those words the man's tongue struck out, meeting the blonde's flesh instantly, leaving a wet trail as he licked along his jawline.

"Stop resisting." The bloke whispered, "Listen to me, I have complete control." He snarled the last few words his hand trailing down the front of the young boy, stopping just over his private areas.

"Get the hell off!" Len yelled, shoving him away causing the bloke to fall to the ground and more hands to grab him and yank him away. Several other men went over to help the fallen bloke to his feet. The blonde glared at the man angrily and struggled to pull free from them, not wanting to be enslaved but knowing that all he could do was resist and make things difficult for them to carry through.

Refusing to bow to them was the best strategy since Len noticed them become more confused about why someone who appeared so weak could be so strong in will. His actions toward them slowly becoming more aggressive instead of switching round and his actions dwindling to nothing.

"Darrius, you alright?" One of the men asked the man that the blonde had shoved and he simply nodded, studying Len quietly in a thoughtful stare. His raven hair styled in a 'windswept' way and his piercing green eyes fixed on the vulnerable frame of the blonde that was struggling against the people that held him back.

"You are some trouble, aren't you lad?" Darrius spoke up, causing Len to emit a small growl in reply. A cruel smirk spread onto Darrius' lips as he sauntered over and took hold of Len's chin, "Fiesty." He teased then looked to them all, signalling them to take him to the car that awaited.

Dragged from the room, his shoes scuffed over the ground as he struggled to gain his footing. His celurean eyes wide with shock and fear yet buried deep within was a hidden flame that radiated his unbreakable hope that, maybe, he would be found. Tears stung at the corners as they soon began to dribble down his cheeks.

The halls were dull colours: greys, blacks, dirtied whites and browns that seemed to block most of the sun's light from the dimly lit corridor as they continued to drag the blonde down the twisting corridors and toward the big, brass, bolted doors that led from Len's prison to the outside world, his freedom.

Light spilled onto the grubby floor as two men opened the doors and showed the fresh green and dying trees outside that were soon reflected in those blue eyes that stood like big orbs upon his face and soon the sun kissed his skin, awashing the pale, white skin of the blonde as they started to drag him toward the a big black car that was parked outside, waiting for him.

Digging in his heels, the blonde felt their grips falter and he tore free, running toward the trees in a breakneck speed. Shouts of exclaim action rang out as he managed to reach the trees and disappear within them. His legs pumping him and giving him more speed no matter how much pain that it brought on.

"Keep running." Len whispered to himself as he began to put distance between him and the, now, stumbling men as they tried to catch up with him. His wet clothes clung to his skin and made his limbs feel heavy, slowing him down. Sunlight filtered through the blackened branches making the blonde smile as he thought about that this was his chance, he could finally be free.

Tripping over a few roots of the tangled undergrowth, Len ran aimlessly around, he wasn't familiar with this forest as he had never stepped foot in it before. Nothing made sense, there was no markers to lead him out. A clump of animal bones had made him back track a few steps, at least he _hoped _it had been animal bones. What if he was forced to wander these woods forever? Where would that place him? In a better off outcome of his life was one thing.

Better to starve and rot than become a slave where no one would find him, right? _Right_?

He slowed slightly as he came to where the woods grew thinner and ran wildly into the trees, the pain the brambles brought on by scratching his skin ignored by the sheer fact that he could be getting away and never see them again. Feet thudding off the undergrowth he soon burst out of the trees onto a soft, shaded path that he hurtled down, hoping it led back to civilisation.

Nothing was heard over his heart which was hammering against his chest fiercely, fear etching into his mind about what would happen when they caught him. They'd surely make him suffer for trying to escape. This was why he had to get away and run, he couldn't let them catch him now.

_Keep running_. He instructed himself, _don't stop_. He closed his eyes, listening to the wind rushing past his ears then there was the sound. Shouts, laughter and cars.

Snapping his eyes open, Len looked around at the people and started full on sprinting, he had to get to somewhere close where someone would help him. Wracking his mind for place he settled of the school, summer school would be running and he needed to see someone familiar. Being alone was driving him crazy.

People stopped, staring at him like he was an alien due to his damp, bloodied appearance and the fact they'd seen image of him up round the town with the bold printed word, **MISSING**. They called out his name but he wasn't hearing them. Fear driving him on edge as he walked, knowing the men were still on his trail.

The blonde's eyes darted around as he walked and nothing was making sense to him, the streets were too long and the noises were too loud. Jumping several times as car horns honked, he slowed to a brisk walk, biting his lower lip in worry as he walked.

_Am I going the right way? Will they still be there? Is anyone even __**at**__ summer school? _Thoughts raced through his mind, simple questions that nipped at him, making him nearly give into paranoia.

"Stop thinking like that..." He grumbled softly, seeing the school within his sights. He sped up again only to be tackled by a familiar bulk. Darrius.

"Oh no, you're not getting away." He snarled into Len's ear causing the younger boy to struggle greatly. Reaching firmly for the revolver that dug into his thigh.

"I refuse to give in." Len hissed as he managed to get a firm hold on the metal weapon and pull it free before kicking the heavy weight off of him. Getting to his feet, the blonde boy pointed the gun directly at Dartius who climbed to his knees, narrowing his eyes as he saw his face in line with the revolver.

"You wouldn't dare." He snarled at the trembling boy.

"Try me." His voice wavered, Len's fear showing after so long and the brute let out a throaty laugh.

"You think you scare me?"

"I'm holding a gun. I will shoot you if you come any closer." He warned, tears rolling down his cheeks.

**BANG!** The shot rang out as Darrius charged at him. After the shot, silence could be heard, no laughter, no voices. The older male's eyes widened as he fell back to his knees. Hands pressed firmly on his stomach. Pain evident on his face as Len let the gun clatter from his hands where it fell noisily onto the ground.

"LEN!" His name filled the air as he turned, seeing Lily, Rin, Neru, Haku even Dell trying to get across the road to him. Their faces full of shock. As he started to sprint, a hand shot out. It grabbed his hair firmly and yanked him back, causing him to fall on his backside and scratch at the arm that was attached to the hand that held him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukam's voice hissed into his ear as he pulled the boy to his feet and grabbed him more firmly to stop him breaking free again.

"LET HIM GO!" Lily bellowed, "I'M WARNING YOU!" She dodged a red car and paused as a car raced by where she was, just centimetres in front of her.

Yukam began dragging him back, taking him toward the black, slimline car that awaited them, Darrius staggering behind them. Neru was yelling abuse at them, as was Rin as they forcefully made Len stumble toward it. The blonde struggled but Yukam just lifted him as in the corner of his eye he saw Dell on the phone with someone.

Suddenly all he could see was dimness as he was shoved into the car, Yukam and Darrius climbing in after him. They slammed the doors shut and the car sped off. Len felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

_So close._

* * *

_NO! _Neru's mind screamed at her, as the car disappeared out of sight taking Len away again. She turned to Rin who was being comforted by Dell as she sobbed on the matter. Lily stood in the middle of the road, holding up the traffic as she stared numbly after the car. Shaking her head, she turned back to them, stunned and silent as she thought back over what had happened.

Haku placed a hand on Neru's shoulder, her breathing hard and uneven, "That sobered me up." She mumbled softly to the honey blonde next to her, her red eyes flickering to her and holding there as the tsundere clenched her fists, shaking her head slowly in a bewildered state.

"He was right there... We could've saved him." Neru mumbled. Her words had agony laced into them, making Rin look up to her, sniffing slightly as she studied her friend carefully.

"I know..." Haku whispered faintly, brushing a few strands of her honey locks out of her eyes. She bit her lower lip very softly as she studied the tsundere in front of her, noticing how strange her distress was, "Neru... You love him, don't you?"

Freezing, Neru looked at the ground, her eyes flickering to where the car had driven out of sight. Silence hanging off her in an obvious way as the older female nodded faintly, noting her silence. Gently, she rubbed the side of her arm, leaving a trail of warm shivers running where her hand had touched.

"Yeah..." Neru whispered, "I do..." She looked at the floor, ignoring the sympathetic smile that spread onto Haku's face as she continued to stand there in the most comforting way that she could manage.

"I thought so." She told her, glancing over at Rin who was watching the two of them silently. Shifting uneasily, the honey haired girl looking to the floor as the female Kagamine twin blinked, what was going on?

_Len was in danger... They had to find him! _

Without a second thought, she bit her lip. Pulling free from Haku and racing toward the road as she then chased in pursuit of the car.

"Neru!" Shouts rang out behind her.

The tsundere didn't stop, _don't worry, Len. I'm on my way!_

* * *

**A/N: I can't let Len get saved just yet. ;3 So please enjoy this chapter. It's the longest chapter out of this story so far. :o **

**Please do enjoy~**


	8. Chapter 7: SOLD!

**A/N: Finally! New chapter is finished, it's not that long but hopefully chapter 8 is going to be longer and I do hope there are hardly any mistakes in this chapter. ^^ **

**Please enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: SOLD!**

Hushed voices debated whether Len was becoming too difficult for them, considering the thought of putting a bullet through his head and leaving him where his family wouldn't find him. All the whispers were putting the small blonde on edge as he trembled at the thought. Was it quick? Did it hurt? The occasional questions would worm their way into his mind, making him tremble. Smirking at the shaking figure beside him, Yukam's arm draped round Len's shoulders, a big fat black revolver in his opposite hand.

Drifting his eyes over to the gun, the small boy found himself swallowing his fear. Trying to contain it. Not that it did much, his fear switching into overdrive once Yukam pulled Len a little closer. Leaning down to brush his lips over his earlobe, the smaller male shivered involuntary, trying to pull away from this oncoming threat.

"Thought you could get away?" Yukam taunted coldly, then laughed. It wasn't a laugh that carried pleasantness, Len noted. The slender man now let his tongue snake out, licking along the blonde's flesh, "No, you can't. You're our little item, a thing to be sold."

"Screw you." Len mumbled, closing his eyes and pulling his head away from Yukam quickly.

Blinking in surprise, Yukam cradled Len's chin within his hand, "You still have fight within you, after all we've done? After all my hard work?"

"I won't fall prey to your brain sucking plans."

"Silly boy!"

"I'm not your puppet and I'm not going to obey your stupid selling rules." Len turned his face toward Yukam, releasing a mouthful of saliva by spitting in his face. The older male's eyes shut instantly, a look of rage passing on his features. Lifting his hand, he wiped away the blonde's spit. A look of disgust then passed over him. His eyes opening to look at the boy before him.

"You little menace!" Yukam growled, grabbing Len's throat before proceeding to throttle him, "I'll teach you obediance."

Immediately, the blonde began choking, trapped within this psycho's grasp. He felt his neck beginning to bruise under the slender, yet strong hands and his eyes rolled toward the sky. Feebly, he scratched at Yukam's arms, leaving bloodied welts where his nails had trailed. Yukam hissed in pain then, growling at Len in warning.

Using the moment as a opening, Len kicked out, smacking his knees into the thin man's stomach. He heard the breath whoosh from the older man's lungs and snickered softly. Yukam released his death grip off of Len and paused as they stopped. They'd arrived at the auction hall.

As soon as the engine was cut, the blonde was dragged from the car and pushed against the warm metal door. The other men got out, readying themselves. Some were wearing suits, others their normal attire. Roughly, Len was yanked toward the building, pushed in front of a small, thin woman. Her beauty was surprising and the boy couldn't help his jaw dropping open.

Her hair was ash blonde, falling in gentle ringlets that ended at her shoulders, her skin a porcelain white. Her lips had been painted ruby red and her eyes, a brilliant hue of blue, were ringed with dark eyeliner and a heavy shade of powder blue eye shadow.

Marvelling at this unnatural beauty before him, Len was momentarily stunned. The men hadn't noticed that Len was gawking, his eyes trailing over the girl. She smiled falsely.

"Hello boys." She smiled flirtatiously, brushing down her placid blue trousers and her posh blue blazer. Flickering her eyes to the boy, he quickly averted his gaze. Stifling a laugh at his action, she noted he was rather cute.

"Hi Maylin." Yukam grinned, his eyes fixed firmly on her. Shooting a look his way, she flashed him a forced smile, making it look genuine. But Len noticed that her smile, her smile never reached her eyes. Leaving him puzzling that this woman of significant beauty could be colder in her soul than any of the men that had held him captive.

"Who's this adorable little boy?" She laughed, looking down at Len once more. Her voice had a thick British accent, signalling she had trailed over seas to get here. Bristling with frustration, the blonde quickly noted that she was, in fact, more of a heartless person than she seemed.

"This is our boy. Subject 02.5." Yukam grunted, "A bit difficult but he's adorable enough."

She let a soft chuckle run from her throat, "That he is. Too adorable." Maylin teased, her hand snaking out to brush those manicured nails against Len's pale cheek. Flinching at her touch, Len masked his amazement by glaring at her darkly.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled loudly, struggling.

Yukam snarled at him to shut it. He grinned at Maylin with a big grin then looked down her body, still checking her out. Obviously hung up, the slender man was licking his lower lip almost hungrily at the sight of the blonde female before him. Her eyes swivelled to him, looking into those dead eyes that had no care for anyone in the world except death and torture.

"You like what you see?" She teased Yukam then, letting a gentle giggle escape from her lips which caused all the older men to suddenly twitch and shudder. Their eyes fixed on her and her figure.

"Yes..." Yukam swallowed nervously, watching as she placed her palm against his stumbled cheek. He'd not shaved today for the brat was being difficult. Maylin didn't seem to care anyway, her eyes glittering with amusement as he replied.

"You just got roped in by a snake." Len muttered to himself. Yanking his hair, the slender brute shot the blonde a look tht told him to hold his tongue or else in front of this female who was basking the attention. Wincing Len felt himself be dragged into the hall then, his cerulean eyes full of fright and confusion.

Shaking his head quickly, he kicked out, trying to hit the men around him. He didn't want to be sold and he found himself being whisked back stage of the auction hall. As the boy was sat down on a chair, people began to fix his hair as Maylin walked over. She pulled out her concealer from her small black purse and then looked at him, giving a fake smile as she started to dab at the bruise on his neck.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Len exclaimed, pulling away from her. His eyes narrowed and glaring at her in hatred.

"Covering the bruise." She blinked slightly, "Don't want them thinking their purchase is broken." She then knocked his hands away from their protective position next to his neck. Pressing the concealer pad back to th bruise and working it over the bruise. Maylin raised her eyes to look into Len's, a small smirk then creeping on her face.

"Get off!" The boy snapped, his eyes narrowing his eyes at her, "I don't want to wear your crappy makeup." Struggling, he tried to move away.

"Stop." Maylin scolded him, pulling him back roughly and continuing until she'd covered to complete bruise. Then she sighed softly, "I know you don't want to be sold, but, kid, you don't really have a choice."

"Why are they selling me? What did I do?" Len sniffed, his eyes fixed on her. Burning intently into skin, waiting for an answer.

"You did nothing. You must of caught their eye and they made you a target." The female tried to explain, brushing her hand over his cheek, "You can't actually fight against this." Her smile still refused to reach her eyes, they were cold, dead.

"I just want to go home!" The blonde exclaimed then, his eyes watering as he thought about his family.

Maylin gave a gentle sigh, brushing her fingers through his fringe and she straightened up as they announced that Len was the next bidding item, she gave a small smile as she then led him out on to the stage...

* * *

The auction hall stood before her in a threatening way, the black car that Len had been forced into was parked neatly out front. Panting, Neru moved a little closer, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the door. People were showing _passes_ to get their sorry butts inside. She needed to get in, she had to save her crush. Licking her lips, she surveyed the building, noticing the open window on the left of the building.

Taking a large gulp of air, she moved over to it, her eyes flickering around. Climbing up on the trash can, she looked into the window. The window was the bathroom window, luckily it was empty. Climbing in, she slid onto the toilet lid and onto the floor. Dusting down her skirt, Neru then walked over to the door, pushing it open slightly and peeking out. Luckily the hallway was empty and she stepped out, walking along to the door that led to the antique hall of the auction hall.

"Please... Don't let me be too late." She pleaded softly, closing her eyes as she reached the doors. Pushing it open, she looked in. Luckily it led to the very back of the hall so she slipped in. Hurrying to a good hiding place where she'd see the stage but it was hard to spot her.

On the stage stood an elderly man, the auctioneer. He had thinning grey hair and his eyes were hidden behind thick framed glasses. Flicking his eyes over the people gathered in the hall, "This is Subject 02.5." He told them, using a hand to gesture to the left of him. Neru's eyes drifted to where he was signalling and there she saw him, Len. His appearance really looked like he'd been through the works, she gasped quietly feeling her heart shatter at the sight of him.

Len glared at them, glaring at the auctioneer the most. His glare only got his hair yanked and the slender bloke from before hissing in his ear. Flinching away, Len trembled slightly and Neru found herself clenching her fists. Watching it made her blood boil like nothing had before, not even when Rin had smashed her phone with a mallet all because Neru had asked Len why he was such a idiot in school.

"The auction will start with a bid of 500." The auctioneer boomed, for an elderly man his voice was really powerful. Neru clenched her fists as she listened to excited chatter as they looked at Len then around.

"550!" A female yelled out, holding up her auction panel with her number on. A sick smile fixed on her face.

"550, do I hear someone at 600?" The man asked his eyes scanning over them.

"600!" Another voice spoke up, the glee in their voice was making Neru hold herself back from running out of hiding and killing them all.

"600, do I hear 650?"

"650!"

"700!"

Neru's eyes widened slightly as she saw the disbelief on Len's face as the bid rose. He looked scared, scared and broken.

"750!" The slender man smirked, he'd returned to the audience and held up his panel. Fear crossed over her crushes face as he saw who had said it.

"800!" The woman from before called out, she seemed to be determined to win. Her eyes glaring at Yukam darkly.

"850!"

"900!"

The honey blonde was shocked, why did the bid keep rising? What is wrong with these people? She watched Len who put up a brave front despite the occasional tears that ran down his face.

"950!" That slender bloke was butting in again, his smirk evident on his face. Neru restrained herself, she was eager to run over there and throttle him until he choked to death.

"5,000!" A different voice cut in, a panel raised into the air. The voice belonged to a man, he was muscular but not too muscular that it was gross. His clothes were made of leather and they fitted him perfectly, he wore a hat upon his head and she could faintly see pink hair that fell in layers. His hair was short so it wasn't too long.

The auctioneer was stunned, "I have 5,000, anyone for 5,500?" He asked, looking at the man then at the audience. There was only silence as they looked at each other, whispering in defeat.

"Going once."

Neru felt her heart thud against her chest, her mind was screaming out in anger: _NO! _

"Going twice.

Clenching her fists, Neru shook her head, refusing to let him take Len, she moved from her hiding place.

"Going three times."

Len was tugging against the people that held him, his eyes wide with fright. Those cerulean eyes filling with unwanted, but fresh tears as a couple escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

"Sold!" The auctioneer boomed, smashing down the tiny mallet into the desk. It echoed out as the man adjusted his hat, "To the man in the hat." The elderly man lifted his hand, signalling to this bloke that had just brought Len.

"NO!" Neru screamed, running out from her hiding place and into full view of everyone there. Silence followed as faces all turned to face her.


	9. Chapter 8: Time for Kickbutt-i-ness

**A/N: Ah, Chapter 8 is finally finished, it's not long no. But, sadly, this fic is nearing its end and it will be over~ Please stay tuned. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Kayley (Or should I say... Neru!) since she really likes the Neru X Len pairing. So, here you go, Kay. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vocaloids... If I did I'd be rich and I'm not. I'm just hungry. -.-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Time For Kickbutt-i-ness and Saving Len**

Shock crossed over several faces, surprised at how a girl her age even got into the auction hall. She wasn't a thug, nor was she a frequent visitor to the hall when 'things' were being sold, so, how did she get in? Neru could see the questions whirring through their minds as if their faces was a computer monitor with their thoughts scrolling across the screen. It wasn't that hard.

"Grab her!" A shout rang out, it belonged to a blonde woman, the one that was stood beside Len. Even Neru saw her beauty and was slightly shocked she was in on this scheme.

"Run, Neru!" Len yelled, bringing her to her sense as he tried to run to her. He got yanked back and restrained by a 'guard' - thug - that was on the stage. Neru stepped forward in shock, her heart pounding in fear of what they were going to do to him. Then she saw several people running at her and her honey coloured eyes narrowed, her body taking over what she needed to do.

"Stop!" Distressed yells were coming from Len as he watched the scene with wide, fearful eyes, "Leave her!" He struggled more then, tying to get free more desperately.

As the first one launched at her, Neru cartwheeled out of dangers way before running at them. She snapped her leg out, catching them in the hip. The honey blonde watched as they then turned to glare at her, running at her again. Smirking, she snapped her leg out and they ran straight into her kick. Her sharp, strong kick smacking them in the nether regions.

Doubling over, the male sunk to the ground, his hands protecting his damaged 'treasure'. Turning, Neru managed to narrowly dodge a woman who swung a heavy looking purse toward her head.

"Die, pest!" The woman screamed, attempting to swing it again. The girl then dropped, gritting her teeth as she rolled out of the way of the brick purse**1** that was then smashed down where she had been crouched a moment before. A sickening thud ringing out as she turned and swept the woman's legs out. Those stilettos she was wearing not helping her keep her balance as she crashed to the ground.

"Idiot." The honey blonde muttered, straightening up only to be grabbed roughly by a boy. His eyes a startling blue. He also wore a hat to shadow his face but a few golden locks had escaped and seemed to shine in the light. Despite him being evil, Neru admitted he wasn't bad looking but her heart still belonged to Len. He was a foot taller than her, since she and Miku were practically the same height and neither of them seemed to be growing, she was stuck with most people being taller than her.

"Let her go!" Len snapped then yelped as the pink haired man lifted him. As Neru glanced at them, she noticed a look of shock then recognition cross over his face before he yelled loudly to be let go once again.

"I'll pay an extra thousand and take the girl." The pinkette told the auctioneer, handing over the wad of cash that he held in his hand.

The golden haired boy that held her, looked over at the older man and followed as he stepped down from the stage and carried Len down the parting path that crowd made for him. The slender man that had shoved her crush into the car before was watching, a look of suspicion on his face.

The boy held her arm in his right hand and it was covered in a red fingerless glove that fitting the shape of his hand perfectly. He looked back to her as the pink haired male passed and dragged her as he followed in pursuit. Having only caught a glimpse of the elders face she was frozen in shock, surely she's seen that face before... Almost as if it was...

_Luki..._

Neru was positive it was, that was why Len was mostly shocked when he saw the face too. It had to be Luki, but why would he be here? Last the blonde had heard he was a cop working on special cases such a rape cases and convicting serial killers, bringing them to court to throw them in jail where they belonged.

"Relax." The golden haired boy was talking to her in hushed tone, "My name's Minato. I know Len, personally." Understanding then shot through her body, "I'm kinda new at this detective thing. Luki took me under his wing, we're here saving Len's butt."

She gave a convincing tug, as if trying to free her arm, "Let go of me," She spat angrily then he pulled her closer so she could whisper the rest of the sentence in his ear, "I thought you guys were actual bad guys back there... I panicked..."

Minato then gave her hair a hard yank as if she'd said something nasty and Neru winced, looking at him but understanding it was just an act for now. He wasn't intentionally trying to hurt her.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Yukam followed silently. A dark look obscuring his eyes, they were taking his little _blonde _prize and he was going to reclaim it. No matter what it took, or how many he killed. A feeling that they weren't on the bad side had already knotted in his gut and he was starting to feel angry that that they had taken the only joy in his life from him.

Once they were out of sight, Luki placed Len down, making sure he was rid of all binds before checking him over. Biting his lip in worry. He noted how bad the blonde looked and the amount of lacerations and bruises added to the built up shame inside him that it took them so long to get him out of the grasp of the bad guys.

Releasing Neru, Minato then allowed the honey blonde to go running over to the younger male and pull him in a tight hug as she finally had him in her arms again. After their fight, after his kidnapping, after all they heartache... After everything.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't of been so spiteful!" She exclaimed, _sobbing _as she clung to the blonde boy in her arms desperately, "I never actually meant if you disappeared everything would be better! It wasn't! It was horrible!"

Silent, Len looked at he quivering wreck that held him. Neru'd missed him that much, huh? He then wrapped his arms round her, hugging her back as she cried. Rubbing her back in a gentle, soothing way.

Luki and Minato grinned as they watched the scene develop before them, only then did the tsundere pull back, her honey orbs filled with undying emotion that she needed to admit.

"Len, I-" She began only for the said blonde to be torn from her grasp and pulled into that slimy, Yukam's. Pressing a gun against the younger's temple a cruel smirk was on his face. Narrowing her eyes, Neru tensing ready to kick this annoying brute's butt into the middle of the next century.

"Back off girly, me and my little blonde will be taking our leave." A hiss then reached her and Len's eyes widened more in fear of the unknown. He started to struggle but the gun was pressed more roughly - he stopped instantly - and Yukam cocked the gun.

"Let him go." Luki warned, his voice laced with a tone the honey blonde had never heard the pinkette use before. To be honest, it gave her goosebumps and not in a good way. In his hand a revolver was pointed at Yukam and Len... What if he fired and hit Len?

"Don't fire!" Neru's voice was loud and finally seemed to start working again. Her eyes flickered back to where Yukam was slowly backing away, his grip on the blonde too tight for him to escape, "You might hit Len!"

"Neru, quiet." Luki told her, his eyes not straying from where the slender man was stood.

"Luki-"

"Neru!"

Falling silent, she felt her stomach sink. Never in her life had the tsundere felt this scared. Especially for the life of someone else. Considering how she felt while her crush was in the hands of his captors, this was twice the agonising pain since he'd die in front of her.

**_BANG!_**

The gunshot bellowed through the air, causing the honey blonde to jump as shock raced through her body. Her eyes swivelling to Len then to Luki - the pinkette hadn't fired... Yukam's body then crashed to the ground and Minato lowered his revolver as his friend ran free, running to hide behind Luki in fear. Only then did Neru notice the sticky, wet substance that stuck to her. Her face and torso was dotted with crimson from the blood spatter as Minato shot Yukam in the head.

She was frozen, feeling paralysis as she looked upon the scene. Sensing movement, she looked up to see Len walking over to her, looking pale and fearful. A thousand memories seeming to haunt his now frail frame and making him more vulnerable... What had they done to him?

* * *

Ambulances, police cars, S.W.A.T vehicles surrounded the auction hall. A few cars were just pulling up to arrive at this abomination of an auction house and disgusted looks were plastered on their faces as the people observed. Sitting in the back of an ambulance, Len was sat there with a large, wolly blanket wrapped round his shoulder as he breathed into the oxygen mask to keep his breathing at a level state. The paramedics had patched him up with a few bandages and a lot of ointments. His bones felt weak and he was sore. Best thing he could do was go home and have a bath... Home... Even the thought of it made him well up in absolute gratefullness he was still part of this world, that he didn't die.

Having not seen anyone since Neru was carted away to be questioned, loneliness had settled on his heart and he watched the ground with little imtrest though it seemed he had plenty. But if one took time to observe the blonde's face they'd notice his eyes were looking yet not really seeing as they had a far off look and had glossed over.

"Yo, shortie." A cheerful voice interrupted his silent thoughts and Len raised his eyes to see Minato, an old school friend that had dropped out to be homeschooled due to an uplift in his career. The older had always wanted to be a detective - a superhero with a hat not necessarily a skiing tight suit - and stop evil. When they were little they'd play detectives and Len was always the culprit, the one being thrown in a makeshift jail. Despite Rin - the queen of arguing her point - being his lawyer, Minato always won.

The guy argued his point well, and let's face it, he was great at what he did. Lenka used to compliment him on his arguments since she had to be the jury and Rinto - despite having over a hundred jobs already to do - was the jury. It was harmless kid's fun but Minato had really made that game become a reality for him.

"Don't call me that, I'm not that short anymore." The blonde laughed, feeling glad to be reunited with his friend and gave him a gentle push. Not having the strength for their usual rough-n-tumble fun.

"Of course. My bad." The golden haired boy grinned, rolling his eyes lightly. Then his expression softened and a look of concern crossed his face, "How you holding up?"

"Good... I should be asking you that though... I didn't kill a man." A gentle, caring tone was one Len often possessed and despite his worry for his friend, Minato felt a smile spread on his face. It was sad and held deep emotion.

"I'm fine, Lenny. Don't worry 'bout me."

"I do. I worry about all my friends."

"I know... That's what makes you... You." The older laughed gently, ruffling the younger's fringe.

"Hey! At least I'm not a tease."

"Says the guy who's loved by girls of all types."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Grumbling, Len then stuck his tongue out in reply to Minato in a childish fashion. Laughing, his friend did it back seeming to find it only to amusing rather that insulting. This was just playful banter to them and it was something to keep Len's mind preoccupied rather than trailing back to the memories of when he was trapped.

"Len!" Yells rang out, making both boys look up and blink as Lenka, Rinto and Rin ran up to them. Immediately Minato moved aside so the blonde was pulling into an embrace by all three. His mother was something his cheek in kissed while his father seemed to have him in a bone crushing hug and Rin was just cuddling her brother in fear if she let him go someone would take him again.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Lenka told him gently, looking at him and kissing his forehead again in loving way as a mother would. Smiling upon the scene, the golden haired detective then noticed more of the others arrive, all heading over to where the Kagamine's were. Relieved looks on their faces and smiles spreading onto their faces when they saw the younger male twin was safe and sound in amongst the other three.

"Oh my god!" Luka exclaimed when she reached them, "Len, you're alive."

Shooting her a look, the blonde sighed softly, smiling softly. He was too happy to see the pinkette that pushed him into doing his homework despite the fact that he usually dreaded seeing her. Kaito and Meiko grinned too, seeming more relaxed now that the younger was home safe.

Haku looked around, "Where's Neru?"

Just then, the said tsundere was led back over to them. A small smile on her face. Noticing the blood everyone froze and she looked at Len shooting him a knowing glance. He smiled sadly then looked at them all, just glad they were all here. That they all cared. His heart brimmed with the feeling of being loved and he looked over at his old time friend.

Lenka noticed where he was looking and grinned, "Minato! Boy you've grown!" She grinned, pulling him into the hug, "It's been awhile, you're a strapping**2 **lad now."

"Thanks, Lenka." He chuckled, he'd always been one to call the eldest female Kagamine by her first name rather than being polite. He was that friend to Len.

"So, how've you been?"

"Great! Luki's taught me a few new things and hopefully I'll get to use it in court when putting those jerks who kidnapped Len away."

"Good, make sure you win like you always used to."

"Still do." Minato grinned, looking up as Luki called his name and excused himself from the group. Luka then dragged Gakupo so she could go to talk to her brother. Leaving the group a little smaller than it had been. Watching them leave, Miku then looked at Len. Her eyes fixed on him as she gave him a shaky smile.

"You had us all worried... Dell showing up was one thing but then he said he saw you..." She told.

"She passed out." Dell interacted then smirked as Miku shot him a glare.

"I merely collapsed from not eating."

"Don't kid yourself, sweet cheeks." Dell grinned, patting her head then kissing her cheek. Making her blush and forget what she was arguing about. Leaning into him, they both grinned and Haku pushed them out of sight.

"Len's just got back, he doesn't need to see you chewing each other's faces." The white haired woman warned them then she glanced at Neru who spoke up next.

A cruel smirk on the tsundere's features, "Neither do I." Miku and Dell stopped, looking at Neru fearfully. Her wrath was worse than a demon's. As soon as she cracked her knuckles, Miku and Dell tore apart. Both of them meeting each other's gazes before abadoning the group.

Len blinked lightly, chuckling at them all. He looked at Neru and she gave him a small smile. Moving closer, she ruffled that messy fringe of his before grinning.

"It hasn't been the same without you, Kagamine." Her voice was laced with truth and joy.

"Too right!" Lily grinned, hugging him briefly before looking at the others. Finally they were all reunited at last.

* * *

**A/N: If you noticed there was little numbers in the chapter and now I'll give you my thoughts while writing this. Basically to explain why I wrote that word or passage~**

**1: The purse isn't really a brick it just resembled on by how heavy it was. **

**2: This word 'Strapping' doesn't mean their made of straps for all you non fluent English speakers, it just means they've grown up to be rather handsome. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Minato belongs to Ren Rokogane here on FanFiction~ He asked for Minato to be put into this fic. **


	10. Chapter 9: Last Chance to Admit?

**A/N: This is the last chapter for Missing! :D Chapter is dedicated to my friend Gumi on Facebook, she knows who she is. ;)**

**There will be sequel to this, look out for the title Road to Recovery. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID AND MINATO HAS NEVER BELONGED TO ME AND ACTUALLY WAS MADE BY A PERSON CALLED REN. ^^ (They know who they are too.)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Last Chance to Admit...?**

It had been exactly a week since Len had been reunited with his family, a drip was attached to his arm and he was lying in a bed with clean white bed sheets and covers. A bed of the hospital. Lenka had thought it would be best if he remained in hospital till he was his normal healthy self and was not as white as the sheets below him. Frankly, the hospital food made him gag, he hated it. It made his stomach flip and turn, always leaving him like be was going to throw it up after.

_Ugh, this is disgusting. _He thought bitterly as the nurse forced another mouthful of the stew into his mouth. It wasn't like the school lunches and they were barely tolerable. He gagged as his body tried to refuse it and the nurse scolded him.

"No, swallow." She warned him, rubbing his back as he sat up trying to spit it out. Shooting her a glare, he forced down the food and she immediately tried to force another spoonful down his mouth. Len scooted back as soon as she lifted up the spoon with the revolting substance toward his mouth.

"No!" He yelpd, scowling. Folding his arms and looked away from her. She sighed softly, putting the spoon back into the bowl and stood from the wooden chair that was placed beside the bed and brushed down the blue uniform that she was wearing upon her plump figure.

"You need to eat it to get better, lad." She told him, her sasuage fingers ruffling his hair and he looked up at her. A pout on his face as he shook his head, whining that it wasn't nice and shouldn't be edible.

Giving a sigh the nurse lifted the bowl and carried it out the room, as she left a familiar face walked in and those honey coloured eyes lit up with seeing him looking like his old self.

"Len!" Neru beamed and hurried over to him, sitting where the nurse had been sat moments before. She wore a baggy yellow jumper and skinny jeans that hugged her figure. On her feet were batman converses as she grinned at him in her happy state.

"Hi, Neru!" The blonde beamed, happy to have someone to talk to and not shoving food down his throat. The hospital didn't even have any bananas around so he was being deprived. He was being forced into cold turkey and he didn't know how much longer he could take. Neru then smiled, bringing out a small bag from her bigger one, she held it out to him and he took it slowly.

Nibbling on his lip, he opened the bag to see bananas and actual food in there. His eyes lit up and he looked to her, thanking her over and over gratefully. A grin spread onto her face and she gave a single shrug and took his glass of water, "Mind if I?"

"No, go ahead." Len told her, pulling out a banana then peeling it in his own state of mind.

Taking a sip, the honey blonde let her fluttering heart calm slightly before she glanced up to him and let her eyes linger over his less frail appearance. No one knew how grateful she actually was he was okay, well, maybe the few who'd figured out her crush was Len but that was all.

"Thanks." She mumbled, replacing the glass on the side table beside the table as he took a bite of the yellow fruit in his hand. Turning to look at her, the boy gave her a small smile as he swallowed then ate the rest at a reasonably fast pace. Soon the banana was completely gone and he chucked the peeling into the bin, happy to have ate something that didn't look like it had been eaten and then placed back on the plate.

"It's okay, so, how is everyone?"

"Oh. They're fine. They can't wait for you to be allowed home though." A small chuckle escaped from her lips and she looked at him, giving him a gentle smile.

"I can't wait to go home either, the food here might as well be dirt."

"It's that bad?" She raised an eyebrow at him in questioning and he nodded, making a gagging sound.

"You haven't heard the half if it," The blonde whined, "The nurses treat me like a toddler."

Neru giggled then, rolling her eyes, "I can see why if you whine like that."

"No fair." Pouting, Len folded his arms. Then he closed his eyes playfully, pretending to be annoyed with her.

The tsundere laughed then, giving him a gentle shove to get him to look at her as her honey orbs seemed to light up with happiness, something she hadn't shown during the days he was missing. Joing in the laughter, he glanced at her, grinning happily as she pushed him again a little rougher this time to get him to react more.

Letting her laughter die down, the female then realised this was the time, she could now own up about her feelings and tell him. There was no one around to interrupt nor to wind her up after. Trailing her eyes over the boy next to her, her eyes spotted the spark that once had been there now was noting but a dull glow. It melted her heart slightly to see the life had whittled down to a faint flame.

"Uhm, Len." The honey blonde began, making him glance toward her as he pulled a cookie from the bag in silence.

"Mm?" He asked, his voice making her heart vibrate with his voice.

"I, uh, have something to tell you..."

"Okay then." Len grinned, listening carefully to her.

"I-I... I love-"

"Hey! Neru, you're here!" Rin yelled, stepping into the room and hurrying over to them. Inwardly, Neru groaned as the blonde female dragged a chair over, sitting beside her. A grin on her face, the older Kagamine began to talk to her brother, not knowing she'd interrupted Neru's confession once again.

"Yeah..." She sighed, watching the twin's talk to each other in a excited conversation. Len was bouncing on the bed, looking like nothing was wrong, but deep down... Neru could see that the excitement didn't reach his soul. Feeling her heart crack slightly and she bit down on her lip gently.

"Neru? What were you saying before?" That soft voice interrupted her thoughts, making her honey coloured eyes fall on Len's face as she felt her cheeks burn bright red.

"Oh... Uh, uhm, n-nothing... It's not that important." She told him in a shaky tone before glancing to the puzzled Rin sat next to go her. The male Kagamine nodded softly then, looking toward the clock.

"Okay, Neru." He smiled softly, closing his eyes as Neru mentally kicked herself. She would tell him, just not yet.

Maybe one day it will be as easy as breathing...

"Yo!" Dell grinned as he and Miku walked into the room, the others flooding in after them.

Or maybe it won't...


End file.
